


Winter's Embrace

by Fenris30



Series: Winter's Embrace [1]
Category: Tekken
Genre: Action & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Underage(17 years old)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenris30/pseuds/Fenris30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lili Rochefort decides to snoop around a Mishima Zaibatsu installation, she finds herself captured by the Russian military. Ending up snowed in, the military base in the middle of nowhere, she meets Sergei Dragunov, the deadly Spetsnaz commando...and things take a turn that she never would have guessed in a million years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Longest Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken, Sergei Dragunov, Lili Rochefort, the Mishimas or anything therein, they belong to Namco. This is just made for fun. I do not get anything from these fanfics.
> 
> Sergei is one of my favorite all-time Tekken characters-and fighting game characters at that, with Lili my favorite Tekken female. I was somehow just inspired to write this for some reason. I like a challenge sometimes, what can I say.
> 
> Also, this fic has a scene of graphic violence and some very naughty stuff later, so read at your own risk! As most of my works, leaves very little to the imagination, so mature audiences only, please.
> 
> This story was originally written late 2009, and finished this past year, a few months ago. I had a five-year break in between, though it was originally posted as a 3 chapter lemon. I had gone back and adjusted a few grammatical things, but the story is 100% the same.

  
She could hear the men fighting in the training area. Well, just practicing. Though some of them typically looked pretty well beaten afterward, from the times that she saw.

Lili Rochefort sat up in the bed, placing the magazine she was reading aside. Well, reading was a bit of a misnomer. She couldn't read Russian very well. That was to say, not at all.

_Really, I've managed to get myself into things before, but this one really takes it._

Daughter of a wealthy businessman, Lili knew her father disliked violence-but seemed a little more gentle with her choice of entering the King of Iron Fist tournament this time around. Only Lili decided to try to somehow help out her father by doing a bit of snooping in between her travels. She knew the Mishima Zaibatsu had a choke-hold on her father; whom she loved dearly. It hurt her to see the stress he was under. She figured if she could grab something, anything, from one of their more...secret areas, it could help him out.

It wasn't the brightest thing one could do, but she saw that he was at the end of his rope.

She had become acquaintances with a few of the fighters; and poking around, dropping a word here and there, and she managed to find out about a disguised lab, somewhere in Western Russia-which was a stop on the 'fighting tour.' So, she figured, with a little bit of stealth and disguise, drop in, snatch some files, and drop out. The guards were mostly half-trained fools who could probably be popped in the head for a little nap easy enough-or so she thought. From what she heard, it was not treated as enormously top-secret; hidden in plain sight kind of thing. It was apparently disguised as a sort of clinic. The things therein were probably not huge...but perhaps just enough to do some damage.

No, she hadn't counted on a few things-the biggest one being the Russian military happening to be in the same area. She cursed herself for that; if she could find out about an undercover lab, _surely_ more...professional people had probably already known about it. But she had allowed herself to become blinded by confidence, and this had resulted in her capture.

Capture, though, might have been too harsh of a word to use. In fact, she would have been let go and taken back to the hotel she was staying at within a day had it not been for the enormous blizzard that had attacked the area. Being somewhere in the middle of Russia, in the winter, with little more than four hours of daylight, made travel a bit difficult. The blizzard made it too dangerous for any aircraft to fly; likewise, trains were out. Cars were completely impossible; the ones you could see, anyway. A few helicopters flew low around the base now and again, and the big snowcats-but otherwise they were snowed in.

It had only been a few days, so she still felt very out of place. She did not speak their language, though most could speak fairly decent English. Still, the harsh voices of strange men made her feel even more a stranger. To them, she was some silly kid who got herself caught up in things way over her head. When they had found her, she had some files in her hand; and these men were not common guards that could be taken out. They wanted to take her back to the base for questioning, which they did, and were satisfied. They were planning on simply taking her back to the city, for the tournament, and separating their ways with a bit of friendly advice not to go snooping around Zaibatsu areas, which were, at the moment, heavily under investigation-and attack-by the Russian military.

So, here she was. On a Russian military base, in the middle of nowhere, snowed in, waiting for a break so they could take her back to wherever the contestants went next. She imagined they would be happy she was gone.

Cursing herself some more she sat up, pulled on a light sweater, and stepped out of the room she was staying in. She had a decent-sized room; just like the soldiers stayed in. She followed the sounds. She liked the idea of fighting, and she liked watching these men as they were Russian Special Forces-immensely skilled, and none more than one of their superiors, Sergei Dragunov.

She had met Sergei the fateful night. She was brought before him. He had said nothing; just motioned for them to take her into the armored transport vehicle that would be transporting her to the base for questioning. Sergei did not speak often at all; a few words and sentences here and there, but his men listened when he did. He was not the highest ranked man, but he was a superior with a demeanor that could not be ignored. He was in the room when she was questioned, and he had taken her to her quarters. He had then explained, in a few sentences, where she could and could not go. Most of the common areas were open to her; nothing of importance was kept there. Some places were off-limits to even the regular soldiers.

As she walked out, she could see Sergei in the training ring, dressed only in his dark green camouflage trousers, a belt and his combat boots, as three men at once came at him. He easily put them down in a flurry of punches, kicks, and holds; some other men looked well-bruised. But they felt that training against Sergei made them all better soldiers; the man they called the "White Angel of Death" had probably killed more men with his bare hands than Lili had even looked at, let alone fought. Lili had never killed anyone, or even come close-just knocked them out. She felt herself skilled, but losing to Asuka had made her rethink her position and train more; she did not relish having to fight Sergei in the tournament. She was brave, sometimes stubbornly so; she could sometimes also overestimate herself, but she had no doubt that Sergei could probably twist her into a knot with one hand while sipping a hip flask of vodka with the other and not break a sweat.

The three men defeated, they staggered out of the ring, and two more walked in. Both fairly large men, but not quite as big as Sergei. They seemed to look...nervous, however. Lili could not put her finger on it. They seemed to exchange a glance before walking into the ring.

They both took stances, Sergei his. His cold eyes never left either of them as they maneuvered around. Some hits were tested as normal, the men dashing around. Lili could have sworn she saw a sudden flash of metal; a glint in the light. She shook her head-then noticing a small red streak that had appeared on Sergei's chest.

It was then everything went to hell, and it happened so fast barely anyone could react, even the other soldiers around.

Sergei's eyes flashed anger; his scarred lip curled in a snarl as he grabbed the man in some sort of hold that she didn't recognize, took him down, and bent his body with legs and arms, snapping his spine and limbs. He then grabbed the man's head and twisted it around, a sharp _crack_ echoing through the room as he went fully limp. Leaping up, he faced the other man who had barely even gotten a chance to take out his knife; Sergei grabbed him by the back of the head, punching him once, twice in the face before bringing his knee up directly into his jaw; he then struck the man to the ground. His nose was crushed, his jaw broken, but he was still alive. Without stopping his assault, Sergei lifted his leg and stomped down with full force directly onto his face with his huge, heavy boot. There was a sickening _crunch, a_ spray of blood, and the man twitched a few times in death and lay still.

Even though these men were conditioned to handle incredible pain, a crushed skull was another matter entirely. 

This entire thing took less than 30 seconds, if Lili were any judge; the men who started to stand were even confused to what happened. Sergei turned toward the men, the look in his eyes obviously making them nervous. He said something-just a few short words-in Russian, the men answering back as he walked over to them, trailing blood behind him. The puddle of red that flowed from the second man's broken skull grew larger. _That's never going to come out of the concrete,_ she thought absurdly to herself. She had never seen men killed before-except for the movies, and she was...all at once calm, sickened, and shocked. The first man was lying on his stomach-but still looking at the ceiling. The second man's face was a red and broken ruin; the remains of his head oddly misshapen and soft-looking. _This was all the work of one man in the span of a few seconds._

She turned around, suddenly deciding she did not want to look anymore. She was more confused to what happened. Judging by the talk in the back, they _all_ were. Some were looking in her direction. _Did they think...I had something to do with this?_ Looking at the shape of the men again, she certainly hoped not. She had no idea what the men were saying, but she decided now would be a good time to excuse herself to the quarters she was staying in.

Perhaps she could pick up a few more words from the magazine in her room.

\--

About two hours had passed before the door to her room opened. Sergei walked in, dressed still in his fatigues and boots, but had a tank on; she could see a bit of the fresh wound on his chest, though it was closed up and it did not look deep. He let himself in, closing the door behind him, and looked down at her. She sat up, put on her brave demeanor, and looked at him.

Sergei Dragunov was not a hard man to look at. In his late twenties, he was handsome-his skin extremely pale, his eyes so light they were nearly white. He was built powerfully-standing well over six feet tall, he looked even taller sometimes in his boots and the fact he carried himself straight and upright. His hair was coal-black, worn longer than your typical military man; it touched the back of his neck, and she noticed a fall of hair sometimes going past his eyes. He usually kept it brushed back neatly. His face was kept impeccably shaven; but it held some scars-one on his nose, a twisted one on his lip and chin, a couple lighter ones on his cheek and there were also many on his torso.

While he was not a hard man to look at in terms of appearance, he _was_ extraordinarily intimidating. He quietly got men to do what he needed with but a few words, his eyes rarely betraying his true feelings. But Lili didn't think him evil-even though he had killed two of his own men, they had knives-sharp ones, not for training. _They must have been trying to kill him,_ she thought to herself. He was a hard man, a merciless man-but not evil.

He sat down in a chair that was by the room's one desk, crossed one leg over the other, and folded his hands over his knee. He looked at her, his expression unchanging. Lili had to look away; his presence was close to disturbingly menacing. She swallowed.

"So you saw." His voice was deep and his accent thick, but his English was perfectly understandable.

"Yes." She couldn't lie; she knew he had saw her walk away. "What...happened?"

He leaned over, folding his arms on his legs, and looked at her. "We both have enemies with the Mishimas. To put it bluntly, two of my men were promised riches for my death."

She blinked. "Isn't that...classified?" _Why did I ask that?_

Sergei snorted, in laughter or disgust she could not tell. Possibly both. "Let people know. The Zaibatsu should know attempts like this are foolish. Did they think their little plan could actually work?" He shook his head.

"How could they have...gotten out after?"

He smirked-or what she thought may have been one. "There was one more involved we found out after some...questioning."

"T...the blizzard?" she asked, puzzled. _How could they have escaped?_

"Not thinking too hard on their part. Well, no matter, the third was taken care of as well. By my own hands." His eyes glinted for a moment.

She shuddered, remembering the man's head twisted on his neck, and the growing pool of blood from the other's broken skull. Lili shook her head, suddenly asking "Why are you telling me this?"

He then looked squarely at her, his light eyes cool. "You are here too. You have problems with them as well. You should know in case they decide to go after an...easier target."

That took her aback; but she was more miffed at the 'easy' comment. "Easier?"

"You have skill, but overestimating yourself in a place like this is dangerous."

She sighed. He was right; she was skilled, but her four years of more haphazard street fighting and dancing were nothing compared to years of special forces training. She didn't want him to know that he 'won', though. "I can fight."

"You can. I've seen you. You lost, however."

"I've gotten better."

He leaned back, studying her. "You looked ill when you saw the bodies."

"I..."

"Have never seen a man killed."

She shook her head. _What is he getting at, anyway?_

"But you didn't look away, like some of the others did. You're brave."

That gave her a little flutter of pride. Sick as she felt, she couldn't take her eyes off of the mess. "I...I enjoy battle. You fight well."

A ghost of a smile appeared at the corner of his mouth for a moment-or so she thought. "I know you had nothing to do with tonight. Just...watch yourself for now." He stood up.

"Sergei. Sir."

He looked down at her. "I'm not your superior. You are merely a guest."

She nodded. "How much longer?"

His eyebrow raised, questioning. "Until?"

"I can leave."

He actually chuckled. "You've never seen a blizzard in Russia in the dead of winter, have you?"

She shook her head. "No."

"It might be another week or two. It could be a day or two. We don't know." He walked over to her for a moment, his face softening for what might have been a split second. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "You'll be safe here, though. Do not worry."

"T...Thanks."

"The base is under heavier security, but you have freedom everywhere you had before. I will report to you if it deemed necessary." He bowed slightly, almost gentleman-like, and walked out.

"Sergei."

He stopped and turned.

"Those men looked...nervous. Before they attacked."

He seemed to chuckle. "I know. You are perceptive, though." He turned to give her one last glance before he shut the door.

Lili looked up, at the small window in the room, which was covered in white. There were bars over them, the windows themselves no doubt made of some kind of blast-proof glass. _I know I'm not a prisoner...but I still feel...left out._

She wanted to go home.


	2. Strange Union

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Graphic lemon in this chapter. You have been warned!

Nearly another week had passed, with no end in sight. They _almost_ had a break..but not quite. The snow was piled up a few meters in drifts; the base was several stories high, so it thankfully wasn't buried. Luckily they had proper equipment-heated metal, the whole nine, keeping it functioning like a little miniature city. "We've seen worse", a man had laughed, after she looked outside one morning, when there was still some light. "But not much," he added.

It had just become routine-wake, shower- _at least I have a private one,_ she thought to herself-eat, and then wander around the public areas. She trained herself in the gym a bit, keeping herself healthy and in shape. She used bags for sparring partners, the rest of the men uninterested in training with the teenaged girl.

She preferred to dress herself more demure; blouse, jeans, sneakers; she had a few extra articles of clothing in a pack which she was allowed to take from her hotel. She could sometimes feel the eyes on her, though-men who hadn't seen a woman for awhile, and here she was. It made her a bit nervous, truth be told. She was sure she could pop one where it counted if it came down to it...but several? And would a man here even care?

A few times, men giving her a look she didn't like soon had it wiped off their face with one stern glance from Sergei. He was always a gentleman. Well, more like...nearly detached and unemotional. They would occasionally have a few words; she liked to go watch him train. No other incidents had happened, though the blood stain was still noticeable on the concrete. He would always nod to her or tip his hat politely if he was dressed in his formal outfit. She could swear she saw him looking at her from time to time, but she figured he was just keeping an eye on her.

But she still felt out of place, and she supposed she would until she could go home. It had been nearly two weeks. She was kept warm, fed, and safe, with training facilities and everything-more a prisoner of circumstance than a true prisoner. They weren't mean to her. She was in a delicate place and was taken for questioning, was all.

She still cursed herself for slipping up, though. If she had just continued through the tournament as planned, this would have never happened and she _might_ have even discovered something else.

_Too little, too late._

She sighed, stretching out on the bed.

\--

It was evening as she looked out over the base. She was alone in a common room, looking out the window. The lights were dim, but the snow past the base was very white. She could see guards on the walls-heavily bundled in fur-lined military coats, hats, masks, and rifles; the snowfall was a bit lighter than usual tonight, but it still wasn't particularly safe to fly in.

 _I'll be out of here soon, though, it looks like..._ she thought to herself as she heard heavy footsteps behind her. She turned around.

It was Sergei, fresh from what seemed to be some sort of important meeting, as he was in his formal dress, sans hat. There were a few bases in the area, and there was still business to go on, blizzard or no. They still had operatives infiltrating the Zaibatsu, with Sergei probably leaving soon; he was one of their best-if not the best, and he could be trusted with a single handed infiltration. He nodded, walking up next to her, his hands held behind his back. He said nothing.

After a spell, she looked up at him. "Are you leaving soon?"

"When you do. I am escorting you."

She nodded, staring out of the window some more. She could feel him looking at her, as she heard him turn and walk-and then stop. She heard him walk back toward her.

The next thing she knew, there were two arms on either side of her, gloved palms against the glass, and Sergei Dragunov was standing right behind her. She quickly turned, panic coming over her. _He's closing me in. He's...no. I..._ She thought back again to the men-the other special forces men-whom he killed in seconds. She squirmed a moment, looking up at him through her bangs, which had grown longer in her time away.

Sergei reached a hand over, removing one of his black leather gloves, and ran a hand through her hair. Lili flinched away slightly. _There's no way. I...He can...he can crush me like an insect if he wanted to. But...his eyes..._ His eyes never told his feelings. But she somehow...did not feel menace. She felt his hand run through her hair again, and it was almost gentle. After a few more times, she calmed. Before she knew it, she was leaning her head into his hand, closing her eyes. It was slightly rough from battle, but not unpleasant. She could hear nothing but his breathing-which had grown a tiny bit heavier over the past few moments.

She tensed up again, gasping, as she felt him lean down and press his lips to hers. She squirmed again for a moment...but as the kiss lingered, she found herself returning it.

_He's just trying...to take advantage...but...why am I not running?_

Lili had dated a few guys before, but nothing too serious. She was seventeen, still a virgin, and hadn't really gone past 'third base' with a guy, and that wasn't even for very long. She felt Sergei's hands on her back, pulling her tighter to his body, as his tongue parted her lips to slide inside. Her hands reached up, curious to feel his hair. It was surprisingly soft, and very thick, as she let her hands run through it a few times.

The moment seemed to last for ages, but it was only a couple of minutes. When they broke, she was trembling in his arms as he looked down at her, a small tug at the corner of his mouth. He reached a finger over to trace over her lips slowly, around the top, bottom, and then inside. She licked at it once, closing her eyes again.

He pulled it out, tugged his gloves back on and straightened his hair, as suddenly as he began.

"Sergei?" she tilted her head to the side, very puzzled now.

"Perhaps...we will talk later." He nodded, turned and walked out.

Lili sat down on the edge of one of the couches in the room, extremely puzzled of what just transpired. _Talk later? Is he..._

She couldn't lie to herself-she enjoyed the kiss. It was much better than the other few guys she had dated. _Of course it is. He's ten years older than you._ Lili was seventeen-considering herself a woman. Well, she had considered herself a woman younger than that-but she felt herself able to make her own decisions. She would also be lying to herself if she said she never examined him from afar. He was tall, muscular, and handsome in a strange way-his scars added to his looks, for her. He also seemed sometimes to have the strength of ten men; he tossed others around like ragdolls, destroying training bags, knocking them from heavy chains.

 _And a highly efficient killer, don't forget._ _Silly. He...probably hadn't been with anyone in awhile. Living at war and all. That's all._

Lili stood, shaking her head. Her room was fairly close, she thought perhaps laying down would do her well.

\--

A soft knock appeared at her door. She looked over at her watch, seeing it was awfully late-no one would need to speak with her. She had managed to find an English magazine, to her surprise-filled with military equipment but it was better than allowing her thoughts to run away with her.

_Unless..._

The knock appeared again. She sat still, quietly. She didn't know if she wanted to answer.

One more time, before she heard boot-heels clicking down the hallway slowly.

Before she knew what she was doing, she sat up and hopped off the bed, opened the door, and peered out.

Sergei was halfway down the hallway, his back turned. He was dressed in his fatigues, a gray tank and boots, nothing else. He turned around, studying her for a second before walking back. She let him into the room and sat on the bed. He sat on the chair across from her, his eyes examining her up and down, but not changing expression.

She was beautiful, he thought. Slender, with a dancer's build, quick, fair-skinned. Her light blonde hair was soft, her eyes bright. She was dressed simply, still in her white blouse, bluejeans, and socks, most of her fancier clothing likely back at her home. He hadn't had a woman in a very long time-and truth be told, didn't have too many to begin with as he was generally more interested in other things. Well...she was young, to be sure, but couldn't have been more than ten years his junior. At first he wasn't interested in her at all in that way; but as the days went on, he found himself thinking about her here and there. The few times they spoke, he thought she was bright. He tended to glare at the other odd men who would look at her, lust in their eyes; Sergei was not jealous as much as he was not the type to take advantage of someone. If she refused him, he would leave and think nothing of it.

Lili stood suddenly, standing in front of him as he sat on the chair. She reached a hand out to touch his hair again.

_Do you really want this...near stranger to be your first?_

She had a feeling, though, if she told him to stop...he would. She had been cooped up a long time too...he was attractive, dangerous, and right there in front of her.

When she saw him lick his lips, her mind was made up. She straddled his lap, sliding her arms over his shoulders. He swiftly picked her up, settling her on the bed, her back against the wall-reversing the position. His legs on either side of hers, he supported himself up so he didn't hurt her; he was considerably bigger than the small young lady.

Sergei didn't say a word-as usual, he was a man of action, and this was no different. He leaned forward to continue the kiss he started in the common room...hopefully taking it further. He breathed in, enjoying her scent, as his hands firmly ran down her back. He kissed her deeply, almost rough-but not quite. He wasn't looking to harm her.

Lili returned this kiss more in full, following his lead, allowing her tongue to meet his, running a hand through his hair. After it had broken, she tentatively reached up her finger to trace over his lips, following them, touching the scar. He licked quickly at her finger a few times, a tiny smile at the corner of his mouth. She shivered at the feel as she pulled her hand away, as he leaned forward to nip and kiss at the soft skin of her neck. He could feel her trembling, very soft moans escaping from her lips.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, breathing in. His scent was not at all unpleasant; clean, masculine, strong. She kissed at his shoulders, which only seemed to push him on as she felt his teeth gently teasing her skin. She began to tug at his shirt, motioning for him to remove it.

Sergei sat up for a moment and did just that. Looking at the scars closer now, she saw some of them could have been fatal. He had somehow lived through them, though. He seemed to have lived through a lot. He looked down at her again, his eyes showing a faint sign of...amusement? Arousal? She couldn't tell. He began to undo the buttons of her blouse, leaning forward to kiss her again as he did so. He left it open on her, leaving only her jeans covering her. He sat back a moment, tracing a finger from her lips to her chest, and leaned forward to kiss a line up from her cleavage to her throat. A large hand traced over one of her breasts, and she could not hide her stiffening nipple.

He smirked slightly at that, his thumb tracing circles around it.

Lili couldn't hide the fact she was turned on; she wanted to go further. She didn't think she would have wanted to, but his touch, with both hands and mouth, were enough to drive her a bit over the edge. She fumbled her fingers into his thick hair, as he leaned over to plant kisses onto her newly bare chest, a free hand moving to her stomach. Sergei leaned over, kissing at a breast before taking it into his mouth.

Now she gasped; but she tried to keep quiet. The walls weren't completely soundproof, though with her door locked and most men asleep except a few guards, so they were quite private. His cool lips sucked lightly at her breast at first, then harder, his teeth beginning to nip again at her skin, as she held his head there. She could hear his breathing growing more ragged, as she kissed the top of his head, and noticing how he shifted around, could tell that he was beginning to grow a bit...uncomfortable in a certain way.

Sergei was not one to waste time...he sat up, and began to undo her jeans, unzipping them and tugging them down. He fumbled off his boots, leaving his fatigues on, but he wanted to see her naked. He left her underwear on for a moment, as his eyes drank her in, a hand moving to her now bare thighs.

Not to be undone, Lili reached over to undo the top button of his fatigues, as he looked down, watching her do so. One more button, and she could see him shift more comfortably. He reached a free hand up, the other tracing up the inside of her thigh still, and ran it down her face, almost affectionately. The hand on her legs reached for the center, running a finger between them, over her underwear. Lili shuddered, moaned, and looked at him longingly.

"Please..." was her only word.

He reached down to slide off her underwear, as she shivered once again. It wasn't particularly cold in the room, but she was almost naked in front of a man whom she did not know very well; but somehow...was not bothered. She wanted this too, as she studied his face again. Running her hands over his torso, she pulled his free hand over to kiss it again. She yelped slightly when one of his fingers brushed over her cleanly-shaven midsection, parting her.

Another small smirk played over Sergei's lips, as he could feel just how wet she was. Allowing one finger to brush up and down, he leaned forward to kiss her again, more rough this time, but she returned it in full, and she even undid another button of his trousers. He wanted to release himself-but he knew she would take some preparation. She was a virgin, he had a feeling judging by her reactions-and he knew as soon as he let a finger slide into her.

Lili moaned louder, and squirmed a bit; it was tight, and he was thrusting his finger deeper, to prepare her some. She was slick already with arousal. After a few moments he withdrew his finger, bringing it to his lips to taste her. She shivered at the sight. She sat up slightly, pulling his head down to kiss him one more time, finding she enjoyed the feeling more and more with each one. He returned this one, more eagerly this time. Feeling around his midsection, she could feel how aroused _he_ was as well, though he barely made a sound; just a tiny, deep moan now and again.

She shivered yet again as she felt him trace his lips down her chest and stomach, kissing lower. Positioning her so her legs were slightly off the bed, he knelt next to the edge, pushing apart her thighs.

Lili, being still fairly fresh when it came to things like this, sort of shyly began to tug them back together, but the first strokes of his tongue made her shudder, gasp, and relax again. Sergei did smile-to himself-when she felt her fingers tangle back into his thick hair as he pushed closer, lapping slowly at her, enjoying her taste. She was sweet. And he could tell, never touched like this before. He took a certain bit of...satisfaction knowing he was the first to know her this intimately.

After listening a few moments to her small gasps and feeling her leg go onto his shoulder, letting him know how she felt, he had no intention of stopping until both her and his mouth were dripping.

She had never felt this before; having stopped with her last 'boyfriend'-if you could call him that-with a bit of fondling. This felt...exquisite. There was little sound in the room-her moans which she tried to hold back(sometimes to no avail), the sounds of his ministrations, and his heavy breathing. It seemed to be arousing him almost as much as it was her. His tongue darted around quickly, then slowing down to lick a path from bottom to top, sometimes thrusting inside. His eyes were closed most of the time, but he would look up now and again. She sometimes caught his glance, whenever she would steal her own to see what he was doing; she occasionally caught his tongue flickering from his mouth to tease her.

He was careful not to let her come too fast-he was kind of enjoying her taste a little too much to end it. Feeling her squirm around whenever he hit a sensitive spot would sometimes make him moan and thrust his tongue deeper. He noticed her louder gasp when he began to suck at her clit, and decided to keep at it, sometimes poking his tongue inside of her at the same time.

Not knowing how much longer she could last-or even how long this had gone on for-she began to quiver in his arms, which were now snaked around her midsection as he pressed his face tightly to her. She finally, after shivering and moaning out-a bit too loudly she felt, came so strongly that she felt nearly lightheaded afterward. Sergei did not stop-he rode out her orgasm, licking and kissing at her midsection, now soaked. He pulled away finally, his mouth and chin decidedly wet.

Lili, having orgasmed heavily for her first time, had a thin sheen of sweat on her forehead and was trying to catch her breath. She watched him as he licked his lips, wiping his chin clean with a hand, as he actually smiled at her for once. It was small-but it was a smile.

 _Took him long enough,_ she thought to herself, amused. She sucked in a breath again as he slid a finger, and then two into her, as he decided to give her some more pleasure with his mouth, sliding his tongue around her folds, this time being a little more aggressive, as he felt her begin to thrust her hips toward him a bit more often, matching the rhythm of his own licks.

She finally, after some time, let go again-a little harder this time, as he began to find tricks that she enjoyed. He lapped furiously, pulling the last out of her, before he moaned low in his throat and stood up, pulling himself free of his trousers. He could wait no longer. Making sure she was ready enough-he had spent plenty of time preparing her-he knelt on the bed, the two of them still with a couple articles of clothing on, and pushed himself close to her as he repositioned her so she was lying down. Leaning his head down, he slid inside of her, slowly-allowing her to adjust to his size.

Lili gasped louder as he filled her, and moaned lightly again-both in a bit of pain and pleasure. It hurt her a bit...but it wasn't a horrible pain. She could feel that it would subside soon; and he wasn't forcing himself. He tilted her head up for a moment and traced a thumb over her cheek and mouth, almost gently, as he kissed her a moment. When he felt her body stop trembling as much, he began to slowly thrust, as his own breathing grew even more unsteady. He wanted to begin thrusting like mad, but he did not want to hurt her. He began to speed up when he felt her hips thrust toward him now and then, and noticed her begin to enjoy herself.

She wrapped her arms around him, squeezing her eyes shut as she enjoyed the ride. Now and again she gasped in a mix of pleasure and some occasional slight pain; but she managed to keep herself fairly quiet. Again and again he thrust, trying to keep control of himself, but he knew he would not last long. Nearing the end, any small pain had fully subsided into pure pleasure.

Finally, Sergei grit his teeth, knowing he had to pull out of her before he could finish. He slid out, beginning to tug at himself furiously, his moans becoming more apparent. Glancing around for a moment, he grabbed a towel he saw on the ground.

Surprisingly, Lili moved her hand forward to wrap around him, and began giving him long strokes, tightening up a bit when she saw he liked it. She tugged faster at him, listening to his breath grow uneven, before he finally came; dampening her hand-but mostly the towel-with warm liquid. A moan that could be considered somewhat loud for him escaped his lips...but he was still much quieter than most people might have been at this time. Panting, he looked over at her and touched her face lightly with his fingers.

She felt all at once tired and immensely pleased. The bed was in a shambles, her usually perfect hair messed up, and the room smelled of sweat and sex-but she was calm and fully satisfied. She looked up at Sergei, a smile on her face.

Once again, he returned it. Slightly.

\--

Lili came from the shower, a towel wrapped around her. Sergei was there-also freshly washed, his hair combed back, wearing only his fatigue trousers and leaning back in the chair. He was having a cigarette- _I guess some things really are true..._ and was sipping something from a steel flask. He was simply looking out the window, when he turned around to meet her gaze.

"How are you?" he asked, a hint of a smile playing in his eyes.

She chuckled. "Fine...just fine."

He handed her the flask. She sniffed it...vodka. She drank before, and was not a big fan but she took a sip to be polite, and glared at Sergei when he actually chuckled at the face she made. She smacked him lightly on the shoulder as he placed the flask back down after taking his own sip.

Lili lay down on the bed after removing her towel, and going under the covers. To her surprise, Sergei finished his cigarette and came next to her.

"I can't stay all night. But...for now." He tilted her head up, kissing her rather deeply. She returned in kind, as he softly ran his hand through her hair.


	3. Encore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: One more round of juicy lemon here! Maybe not AS graphic as the last chapter but...yeah, little to imagination, etc. You know the drill.

Several weeks had passed, and Lili was pulling up to her hotel somewhere in northern Germany. It was still winter, and bitingly cold. She was wearing a skirt, small boots and a blouse, with a heavy, long and rather expensive coat.

A few days after her encounter with Sergei, they had been able to leave. Sergei always greeted her politely, but had to keep things quiet. It still made her feel a bit used...though deep down, she knew and understood.

She pulled her coat around her, having battled Asuka once more...to a draw, of all things. Cursing her under her breath, she swore the _next_ time she would have her. Still, she got some satisfaction when she watched her get dumped on her head rather unceremoniously in another battle. She was fine; Lili did not wish anything horrible on her-if anything, she liked having a rival.

She walked into the hotel; she presumed several of the fighters were staying here. She walked in, nodded at the doorman who held open the door, and stepped onto the elevator. Naturally, she was in one of the more expensive rooms on the upper floors.

As it began to close, a gloved hand held it open and Sergei Dragunov stepped on the elevator, glancing down at her before he stood to the back, hands clasped behind him. His hair was slightly windblown.

He hadn't even tried to contact her-though she knew he couldn't. But...being part of some well-connected military, couldn't he have at least _tried?_

_Silly...you guys had a night together. Your first, it had been ages for him. It was physical pleasure._ Her stomach tied in knots at the sight of him however, as she remembered that night some weeks back.

He looked at her for a moment as the door shut. They rode in silence, as it quickly headed up to the 34th floor, where she was staying. She noticed he did not hit another button yet. They stepped off the elevator, Sergei right behind her. She looked at the walls, looking for room 3406. She slipped her keycard in, hearing the soft _click_ of the doorlock, and let herself in. She turned to bid farewell to Sergei...who then pushed her gently inside and followed her in, closing the door.

He was wearing his military dress, but the more casual kind-his thick green combat jacket, black gloves, a black long-sleeved shirt, his fatigues and heavy boots, as always. His boots were tipped with a bit of steel. He looked down at her, his eyes glinting again with that look she remembered.

"So...now you want it again..." Lili started, folding her arms. "Where were you?"

"Business. You know...this must stay quiet." He walked in front of her, removing his jacket.

Part of her just wanted to be stubborn and let him go ahead wanting her, but the other part wanted to jump him right then and there. She remembered waking up the morning after to a soft kiss on her lips before he left her room very early that morning.

_It was just sex._

She had removed her coat, hanging it up. She sat on the edge of the bed, looking up at him, waiting to see what he would do.

Sergei stared at her a moment before walking over, kneeling in front of her. "We have all night."

"We? You seem to be assuming...mmmph!" Sergei had stopped her words with a kiss. She struggled against it at first...but then fell into it.

After it broke, she half-glared at him. "Am I just a piece on the side to you?"

He snorted. "That would imply there was someone else."

She had to smile at that, though she tried to hide it. No one-none of her friends, acquaintances, or gods help her family-knew of this. In a way...it made her feel the same way as she did when she snuck off to fight in the first tournament. Looking into his eyes again-they were hard to read as usual-she tried to find some excuse.

She couldn't. Thinking back several weeks, she wanted to experience some of those pleasurable feelings again.

_Careful. Don't fall for him. Your next time could be a week, a month, a year...or never. He's dangerous, and if his superiors commanded him to kill...people you know for his country, he would do it._

His large hand traced lightly over her face again, chasing those thoughts from her mind.

_Maybe he wouldn't. He is showing now he does not mind defying some things, after all, as long as they are kept secret._

She shivered as his hand ran up her leg, under her skirt. His lip curled into a smirk, as it did now and again. She could tell he was pleased with the easier access. He paused for a moment to slip his shirt from over his head, tossing it aside. She suddenly blinked, wondering something.

"How did you know where I was going to stay? You weren't _spying_ on me, were you?"

Sergei made a sound that _might_ have been a chuckle, or as close as he could come to one. "This was the finest hotel in the city. You are one of the fighters in this tournament who would come here." His eyes glittered with amusement.

She had to chuckle. The man _was_ trained to shadow people, and she wasn't exactly difficult to figure out. She liked fine dining, fine hotels, expensive things. She watched as his hand made its way up her leg as he pushed her down to the bed. He did not seem to want to waste any time.

Deciding to tease him a bit, she slid her flexible leg onto his shoulder for a moment, before sliding it off again. He licked his lips...her flexibility was extremely arousing and he had no particular plans or important duties this evening, though he could get radioed in if there were an emergency.

He hoped the Mishimas and the little worms they hired would behave themselves for _one_ night at least, so he could indulge himself-and her-for as long as they wanted.

He was very careful in his movement that he was not caught with this one extra-curricular activity. It wasn't that being in a relationship was against orders-indeed, there were plenty of men he knew with significant others. But sleeping with a seventeen year old girl that was under light investigation for a time that was in the same tournament that he had to infiltrate under strict orders could be looked at as rather mission-compromising, especially since her own family had troubles with the company he also had to infiltrate. He figured he could frighten a subordinate into silence if he had to, if a worst-case scenario happened and they threatened him.

No one crossed Sergei Dragunov unless they wanted to end up broken into pieces. Not even his own men.

_Especially_ not his own men. Sergei did not take insubordination lightly. He was not, however, a tyrant nor an evil man-he was simply a very hard man with little mercy who felt most alive when he was in combat-with both guns and knives, but much more so with his own bare hands. He was fair, however, and would not punish unless he had proof of the issue at hand-and if he felt it deserving. He did not bully his men-but if one did cross him he would let them know. Usually, leaders were either well loved by their men-or feared. Sergei was _both,_ at the same time, by most of the same people.

It was not like him, though. He wasn't smitten...he was able to perform each and every duty in the past weeks, including a few bare-handed assassinations, to his best ability-like he always did. But he would occasionally think of the night they had on those times he would sleep for a few hours, and how he was extremely relaxed afterward. Despite what many thought, he still could have feelings, even after everything...and this was one of those times. He couldn't lie to himself-they were mostly of the physical type when it came to Lili, but there was also a small, underlying attraction there-he liked her bravery in going up against people longer trained and more powerful than herself, even though she didn't win every match.

But he also knew that if anyone did actually want to seriously harm her, he would exact a swift and bloody retribution on them without a second thought. One of his subordinates, after they had parted ways, had made a comment in passing about wondering how much she would have been worth to the Zaibatsu and that they should have just sold her, as she might have been more valuable in that way. He even went as far as to say he'd go off to nab her himself, and split any money they could weasel out of the Zaibatsu with any helpers.

The man to his knowledge was no longer part of the unit. He apparently was also thinking a fair bit slower these days, was half-blind and still needed several reconstructive efforts on his face after Sergei had delicately explained a few things to the man with his steel-capped combat boot. Several times.

He figured he could show mercy once in awhile, so he decided to hold back. The man _was_ still alive, after all.

Her lips on his neck brought back his train of thought. It started to grow dark outside; it was still winter, so the sun had started to set in the early evening. The curtains were closed in the room, and one of the smaller lights were on. He wrapped his arms around her, pushing her back onto the bed. He reached back under her skirt and tugged her underwear off as she gave a little squeal. He sat up, undoing his own trousers. She put her hands on his as he freed himself.

"Slow down a little bit," she chuckled, as she leaned forward to grasp him. He lay down next to her on the bed, the covers still drawn up over it. He had started to undo her blouse, fumbling it off of her shoulders. His hand pushed up her skirt, one finger beginning to stroke her slowly. She was already aroused. A moan escaped her lips, as she began to squirm on the bed. Extending her leg again, she slid it onto his shoulder like before...only this time, he had a bit of a different view. He licked down her leg, as his finger continued to stroke her for a moment more.

Fully aware of what she wanted, he gave it to her-sliding his head between her legs again to drive her to writhing in pleasure. He moaned a bit when she tangled her fingers back into his thick hair, catching her glance for a moment before he closed his eyes and sent his tongue to exploring her. He was quite pleased to see she tasted as sweet as the first time...maybe more so, since he had been deprived of any sort of sexual encounters since then. He tried a few other things this time-having only been with her one night, he wasn't sure of her favorite things yet-but he knew a few things that seemed to keep her going.

They were both still somewhat half-dressed, but neither of them seemed to want to pause for any longer than necessary. Lili allowed herself louder moans this time; being in a hotel, with the majority of the patrons likely out for dinner, she figured it couldn't hurt, though she was still fairly controlled. Holding his head there, guiding him with her hips, she squeezed her eyes shut and enjoyed the feeling of his most intimate kisses. He was a bit rougher this time, but she quite enjoyed it, guiding him to do what he wished.

Sergei was almost in pain by the time he was finished, drinking in her largest orgasm yet, as he tried a few things he figured would drive her fairly crazy. The bed was damp underneath of her this time; she almost blushed a bit at that as she shifted herself. He had shed the rest of his clothing during a short breather; he climbed next to her, wiping his mouth clean on the cover.

"You _do_ spoil me," were the only words she could say that moment, as she panted. He only smirked. She leaned over though, tracing a finger over his lips, down the scar. He kissed the tip as it passed by. She leaned over, resting her head in the crook of his neck, and kissed him a few times, letting him tangle his fingers in her own hair as he exhaled heavily.

_He's quiet even during sex. I don't think I can change that._ She was starting to at least get some more experience, though. For being so distant he seemed more than happy to give her several different kinds of pleasure during their sessions, bringing her to orgasm with his skilled mouth at least twice. _And he smirks afterward. I see it, though I think he thinks I don't._

She decided suddenly to slide her head down to return the favor-though it was her first time. She found it wasn't bad at all. She enjoyed it, even. Well, she wouldn't do it to just any guy-but the way she heard some of her girlfriends talk about it it was a disgusting thing to do. She found she quite liked having his strong hands on her head, hearing a groan now and again emit from his lips. Perhaps because it made him seem that much more...human. She enjoyed teasing him with her tongue, flicking it over the tip, and feeling him shiver if she did something he particularly liked.

She finally stopped, though, before he hit completion-so she could join with him again. This time, after he entered her, he looked at her a moment before kissing her deeply, his hands sliding down her back to hold her close as he thrust, again and again.

_Damnit, I shouldn't get used to this._

_\--_

After they had showered, Sergei had opened the curtain to let the moonlight drift in. They had again been busy for quite awhile, but it was still fairly early-the winter months simply darkened the sky much faster.

They lay together in the bed, next to each other. There was a snuffed-out cigarette in the ashtray on the small desk with the hotel information and menu. Lili had to smirk at that again. _So stereotypical. I suppose something has to be._

"Being seen outside together is a bad idea, I suppose," she stated.

Sergei nodded, with what she thought might have been a very slight look of regret, but it was hard to tell as always. He turned toward her. "I know where you are."

"I suppose you could find me even if you didn't."

He nodded again, that small smile he could get appearing at the corner of his mouth.

"What about after this is all done? If it ever...gets settled?"

Sergei shrugged. "I plan ahead when I need to. This..." he trailed off, but looked at her, his eyes much more gentle than their usual cold gaze...for a moment at least.

Lili nodded. "Would there ever be..."

Sergei leaned forward, placing a finger over her lips. He then pulled her close on top of him as they were under the blankets, kissing her deeply, again and again.

\--

Lili awoke, Sergei having left early that morning, before dawn. They ended up physically pleasuring each other again that night, after they had separated to get something to eat, meeting back at the hotel.

She noticed something on the floor, by her things. A closer look revealed a...war medal? A valuable one by the look. She did not know what it stood for, but judging by the decoration on it, it was one of high honor. During one of their small talks, she had found out he is proud of each and every one of them.

_Did he drop this? I don't think he would want to lose this one._

She realized, however, it had almost been...placed with her things. Accidentally, perhaps, forgotten.

Lili smiled.

_Sergei is a man of war, proud of everything he does for his country...from defending them to killing for them. He would never leave one of these. He'll be back for it._

Looks like he would have to track her down again after all.


	4. Silent Guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, THIS ended up longer than expected. Sheesh! I should have broke it into two, but I decided to keep it as one the way they linked together, and that the second part was a bit further than the first. 
> 
> Of course there is more graphic lemon in this. I mean, it's part of the Sergei and Lili fic that I do. So, usual warning there-but if you're at this chapter I'm sure you already know. ;) There is also some more rather nasty violence in the second half, so if you're squeamish be aware there, it's a bit worse than the first chapter. I've been trying to stick to actual moves from the game, though I've taken liberties with a few(particularly two of Sergei's, but the others I tried to make somewhat close to the source material.)
> 
> I figured that after some months, Sergei may actually show a touch more affection. I don't think he's that out of character, though his affection I don't think will ever reach anything even remotely on the same planet as sappy. It's actually a bit tough to write Sergei in particular in these stories, he needs to have just enough of a quasi-soft side that someone can get a bit of attachment, but not enough to break his usually stoic character. While I see their relationship still as quite physical(I mean let's face it they're horny as all hell whenever they meet up), I like there to be an underlying definite bit of caring there on both sides. Just maybe in it's own way.

Lili arrived at the train station early; she wished to get set up in her room as soon as possible. It was blazing hot, and she felt like she had gone through a gallon of spring water even before she had gotten from the hotel to the station. It was only about eight o' clock in the morning as well, which meant this day promised to be brutal. She was thankful she wasn't fighting today.

Her train was there; one of the nicer ones, and she had of course gotten a first-class ticket on top of that. She got a night room-they weren't terribly large but they were nice, and she wasn't about to sit in a seat for two nights-the length of her trip. It was a more scenic train; she wanted to recuperate from her last battle, which was against Zafina. Lili had walked away with less bruises, which she was quite proud of; it made up for her what seemed to be constant drawing against Asuka which continued to annoy her.

Getting situated finally on the train after some dealing with ticketing, she immediately cranked the thermostat down. The room was moderate size; small for a hotel room but quite roomy for a train. It had a bed by the side of the wall, a bathroom, a desk, a small closet, a dresser, and it was even decorated quite nicely, being in first class. It even had a fridge. Lili set about to unpacking to spend some of the time.

When she was done, she grabbed one of the many magazines she had picked up for the ride and settled in to read on the bed. She'd probably nap now-having had a long night-and then order the room service they offered. She would have to see what they offered their first-class clientele.

After about an hour, she felt the train begin to depart after the announcement. The soft movement-these types of trains were not very rough at all-managed to lull her to sleep.

 

\--

 

She dreamt of someone knocking on the door. Walking around in her dream, she went to go answer it, but there was no one there. The knocking continued, however. Eventually she half-realized that it was not in her dream, but real-so she slowly began to wake up, the magazine over her chest. Checking the clock, she had only been asleep about forty-five minutes.

Stumbling out of the bed slightly groggy, she figured it was one of the stewards wondering if she would like something to eat or not, though she found it odd they would go door to door. She had already had her ticket checked several times, as well.

Opening the door, she found herself seeing something she hadn't seen in a long time-a pale, scarred and muscular torso dressed in a tight olive green tank top. Looking up, the pale eyes she had not seen for months looked down at her, gleaming softly. His expression was neutral, however-as it typically was.

“Sergei...” she started, stepping inside to let him in, her stomach beginning to knot up. He shut and locked the door behind him. He was dressed in his more casual military gear-cargo trousers and heavy combat boots, though the heat made his gloves unnecessary.

“I believe you have something of mine,” he said, standing there and looking around the room.

 _The medal,_ Lili thought. _He came back for it._

She removed it from her pocket-she always kept it on her person when she could. She looked at it a moment before handing it to him. He examined it himself before simply placing it on the desk.

_I should have known it wasn't the medal after all. In fact, I'm pretty sure I knew that from the start._

“You might forget it again there.” She chuckled.

Sergei shrugged, though as usual his eyes held a glint of emotion when speaking with her. “It's not the only reason I came. I discovered some information that you might be interested in.”

Lili looked puzzled. She knew that he was involved in his own military investigations of the Mishima Zaibatsu, though she wondered why he'd track her down for that of all things. Though she also guessed that wasn't the only reason he was here.

Or perhaps, she _hoped_ that wasn't the only reason that he was here.

“Hang on a minute. Let me wake up first,” she said, stopping by the bathroom to splash some water on her face. Lili then went over to check the room's thermostat; she could have sworn it had gotten a bit warmer. She was often thankful for having a rather rich family; due to this, she tended to enjoy a lot of comforts. Summers in central Europe were hot, and the room had air conditioning, decent amenities for what it was, and most importantly-privacy. She wasn't about to spend two days on a train without her own room to sleep in, first class or no.

She walked back over to Sergei, who looked down at her with his arms folded.

“So you...found out something?”

“I did. I found someone who had some information. You should tell your father to stop dealing with one of the corporations that he is. He should look into the one he's funneling heavier funds to at the moment.”

Lili wasn't sure exactly all of them he dealt with-she knew it was a lot. “Why...is this?”

“It's making the Mishima Zaibatsu very unhappy, and possibly putting him in danger faster than he already is.”

Lili gulped. “How...did you find this out?”

“As I said, I found someone who knew, and coerced them to speak.”

Lili wondered offhand if the coerced person could still feed himself. “I'll warn him. Thank you.” She paused. “So much. Anything I can do to help him, I do.”

Sergei nodded, walking over to her. He lifted his hands and placed them on the sides of her face. She looked up.

“Why did you go so far? Surely your orders didn't involve this. You don't need to get involved in this anymore than you have to.”

He stroked her face. “I chose to. That is all. Besides, I'm already involved with the Mishima family. This won't make a difference.”

Lili leaned into his touch. His hands were battle-roughened, but never unpleasant. She had not felt them in months-since the dead of winter, at the hotel. Too long, she felt.

But it was so easy for her to forget these were the same hands that she watched practically break a man into pieces, or that the same light touch came from the man whom she right after watched crush a man's head nearly to a pulp under one of his massive combat boots...and he showed little emotion while doing either.

_He probably killed a dozen people since the last time I saw him. Maybe more._

She looked up to meet his gaze again, and soon forgot again his more brutal side. She scowled slightly.

“You know, for being able to track me down and sneak off, you really can't figure out how to contact me to at least maybe say hello?”

Sergei traced a thumb over her mouth, silent for a few moments.

“I find it easier to not miss something that I'm distant from.”

Lili had to smile at that. “So you tracked me down to somewhere where I'd be for two days.”

Sergei said nothing, but his eyes seemed to glint for a moment. Lili turned her head to kiss one of his hands.

He knelt down to finally kiss her proper. Lili fell into it, realizing with two nights on the train they could catch up on some...things. After he pulled away, only to lean down to nip at her neck a moment, he then stood to walk over to the bed, sitting on the edge and removing his shirt. He seemed to have more scars, which she noticed as he walked over. She knew he favored fighting hand to hand, and thus put himself in the line of danger more often.

She traced a hand over his pale skin and then through his thick, black hair. He reached over, running a hand first down her leg and then up to her waist, and then smirked ever so slightly. “It is nice to see you again.”

Lili chuckled. “Don't show too much emotion. You might get tired out before we even start.”

He gave her what might have been a joking look(for him) and began to fumble with her shorts. She stepped away for a moment to tease him.

“Don't rush too fast, now.”

Sergei said nothing. He simply seemed to examine a few things in the room.

Realizing that to tease him back she would have to go a bit further, Lili slipped off her shorts and underwear and walked over to him, figuring being that close would get to him a bit more. Sitting on the bed, he was close to her midsection. He leaned down to kiss her stomach several times as he trailed downward to her waist, kissing slowly the entire way. Lili shivered. She noticed that this time he seemed to be going right for the 'heavier' foreplay. Not that she minded....it had been long enough.

As he arrived at her midsection, he managed to give it a single kiss before there was a knock at the door. Sergei gave the door what may have been a glare so furious whoever was on the other side possibly could have dropped dead from it.

Lili groaned. “I need to get dressed...” She sighed. “They already checked my ticket. The first class has to a few times before we even get into our rooms.”

Sergei stopped her. “I'll handle this.” He stood and walked over, throwing open the door after Lili stepped out of sight, and glared downward. It was one of the ticket inspectors-having forgotten that she had been checked the requisite number of times. When he looked up and saw the large man's silent expression, he backed up...deciding that maybe it wasn't so important after all.

He slammed the door shut, clicking the lock behind it-before going back to the bed. He said nothing; Lili walked back over as he continued to kiss her stomach and thighs; obviously intending to tease her to the point of madness.

Her legs were shaking; she decided to step apart a bit, opening herself up more. She knew that despite the fact he was teasing her to no end, he enjoyed this very much as well; and thought that maybe the fact she was making herself more available would push him over the edge and force him to make a move.

He glanced up at her, his eyes gleaming again for a moment as he nuzzled lower, and when she finally felt his warm tongue begin to probe between her legs she knew he had either decided she had enough or that he couldn't resist anymore, given how wet she now was. She moaned softly at the sensation, hoping she would be able to stay on her feet long enough. He felt her quiver and moved her to the bed as he fumbled his boots off and climbed up to kneel beside her; he then leaned over toward her waist, continuing where he left off.

Lili squirmed; without his head to hold onto normally he was controlling just how much she could get at any one time, and this drove her a bit mad...though he was not exactly holding back. She managed to reach forward to undo his trousers; she then tried to guide him over to her. Realizing what she wanted to do, he laid on the bed to let her be on top.

She thought that maybe being on top would allow her to control things more, but he was in a better position to drive her crazy now. Even after several months he seemed to remember what she liked. He felt her taking him deep into her own mouth and moaned low in his throat as he began to thrust his tongue deeper to answer her. He smiled a bit when he heard her squeal out as he roughened his ministrations and began to concentrate on her clit to bring her to orgasm. He hoped he could hold off for awhile, but when she would take him deep it got more and more difficult.

Lili felt herself go first; she felt him drinking her in as she shivered. She felt she almost had him herself, though; she teased the head with her tongue before taking him deep one more time; she felt his body stiffen as he let go himself soon after. She did not break off, but took him until he was finished.

She slid off him after a moment, panting. He smirked at her.

“We need to wait for awhile now.”

“We have two nights here, you know.”

Sergei's eyes gleamed as he rolled over to crawl forward to reach her again. She squealed, but took advantage of her situation. She knew it would probably arouse him faster anyway to continue with his fun. She tangled her hands in his hair as she always liked to do, hoping that the walls of this place were fairly soundproof. The trains these days rode quietly on the tracks, unlike the trains of old; so there wouldn't be much to dampen the sound of her squeals, which did start to come a bit more often and louder.

Holding her legs firmly, he licked faster and faster, knowing that soon he would be ready enough again to enter her. While he would have usually taken his time, he had been a bit...wanting, so to speak, and thus wanted to sort of get into things a bit faster this time. He figured he could take his time later. He reached one hand up and began to fondle a breast as he reached the other down to slide two fingers inside of her, concentrating on her clit with his tongue. He looked up for a moment, seeing Lili's head leaning back against the wall, moaning loudly.

He removed his fingers when he felt her begin to climax so he could finish her off completely with his tongue. Lili was considerably louder this time, enough that she brought one of her hands from his head up to her mouth to stifle it. After she released, she looked down at him, stroking his hair. He looked up as he was roughly tugging at his trousers to let himself loose as he wiped his mouth off; his want for her was such he didn't even bother taking them off all the way. He pulled himself up to kneel on either side of her as he slid in; his previous work had left her so wet there was no issue.

Lili sighed in pleasure as he began to thrust; he was not particularly gentle, but nor was he too violent. Lili found she liked when he was a bit on the rough side. His low grunts of pleasure came more often as he continued on, thrusting deeper inside of her.

It had been far too long, he felt, but it unfortunately could not be helped.

Lili tilted his head down to kiss him; he returned it in a rather fierce manner. He wondered how long he could hold on this time again; he suspected not long, but he would make it up to her later.

Lili kept up with his thrusts, running her hands and nails down his back; he seemed to enjoy this sensation judging by his reactions. She pressed her forehead to his, catching what she felt was a look of affection in his eyes before he kissed her again.

His thrusts got faster until he felt her release once again with a loud cry; he was glad, since he wasn't able to hold on any longer. Sliding out, he quickly finished, Lili feeling the warm jet hit her stomach as he growled low in his throat, panting.

He looked at her when he was done, his face that of relief. She caught that small smile he would get when they were together. Kissing her one more time, he ran a big hand through her hair and down her face. She smiled back.

“Maybe you shouldn't wait so long.”

He only nodded, sliding backward on the bed. Lili chuckled. “I think I need a shower.”

Sergei smirked, folding his arms behind his head as he fumbled a cigarette out of his pocket.

 

–

 

The train had come to a stop. The two of them were lying awake in bed, under the covers. They had thoroughly enjoyed their first day together, but found they could not sleep yet. Sergei sat up, his expression slightly changed to that of...alertness?

“What do you think it is?” Lili scratched her head.

“I'm not sure,” Sergei replied. There was no report on the loudspeaker. Checking something on a small computer that had been in the pocket of his cargos, he blinked when he saw the map; the device seemed to be a sort of military computer for mapping.

“We're in the middle of nowhere. It is late, as well.”

“Maybe the train needs to stop for the tracks?”

He checked a few other things. “No other trains are due at this time on the timetable.”

She blinked. “Maybe we should get dressed in case the conductor or something comes.”

He nodded, proceeding to pull his clothing and boots on surprisingly quickly. She also got dressed, waiting for something to happen. She noticed when he was dealing more with business, his demeanor could change to that of a professional soldier in seconds.

Ten minutes later, and there was still no announcement, or anything for that matter. Sergei started to look like something was amiss. Seeing him with that look in his eyes made her a bit nervous, as well.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Lili started to get up to open it, but Sergei held her back.

“Let me answer it.”

“How come?”

“Why hasn't there been an announcement, but the power is still on?”

Lili blinked, nodding. There would be no reason to go room to room, and it was doubtful that the train would stop AND the loudspeaker would go off at the same time...but nothing else.

Sergei walked over and opened the door....

...and suddenly lashed out, grabbing a man's arm which held a pistol before he broke it. He then span the man around and snapped his neck, throwing him to the floor.

Lili leapt up from her seat. “Wha...” She stared down at the fresh body, which had been alive about three seconds ago.

Sergei knelt over the body, examining it for some sort of identification. He then noticed something he wore.

“These are Zaibatsu assassins. Did...you tell anyone where you were going?”

“Well, many knew. I had fought Zafina, and naturally the match was watched by many. The next fight was close to Amsterdam, so that was where I was headed.”

Sergei stepped outside for a moment, noticing shadows in other cars. He looked at her. “I don't think they were here for you. I think they were here for someone else, and discovered you were here on top of it and decided to kill...or perhaps kidnap...two birds with one stone. Trains moving from one fight to the next are likely to attract other enemies of the Mishimas, after all.”

“Okay...one, this is insane...even though they probably know exactly who I am. Two...can you show me that move where you disarm someone with a gun? I never did get to teach myself that one.”

Sergei's eyes glinted. “I will, yes.”

“I don't need the...ahh, neck break part.”

Sergei chuckled once. He was fighting now, she knew...and he was happy doing that.

The two walked out of the room, noticing shadows more to the right. This area was the area with the private rooms; the people were likely locked inside. There weren't a terrible amount of first-class passengers, anyway.

As they approached the door, without warning a man crashed through with a knife in his hand which he immediately plunged into Sergei's right shoulder. He snarled, though his expression did not seem to change from more than mild anger...which meant he was furious. Sergei quickly kicked the man once in the head, then a second time; only this time he kept his leg up, locking his boot around the man's neck to bring him to the ground. With both arms and legs he snapped several of the man's leg bones, leaving him yelling in pain. Sergei rolled off of him, noticing a third man coming behind Lili.

His eyes gave her the signal, and she managed to turn to strike him with a side-hand in the side of the neck, following with a few quick strikes to the chest to knock the wind out of him. He stumbled backward, knocking his head on the floor as he fell, not moving afterward. Lili's stomach sank, when she knelt to check his pulse...he was still alive, though with quite a nasty knock on the head and probably a few cracked ribs; while Lili was not exceptionally strong she was fast and knew where to strike.

_Thank heavens. I will defend myself and greatly enjoy fighting in tournaments. I do not want to be a killer._

Sergei was different, however; he nodded to her, his eyes seemingly gleaming with a bit of a fierce pride as he watched her fight off the one fellow. The other man with the leg was seemingly trying to escape by crawling; Sergei glared down as he reached the stairs. Not about to let him get away, he smashed his head against the stairs with his boot-heel; the sound of the man's teeth hitting the floor and more bones crunching made Lili wince.

“That was three,” she said, forcing herself to look away. “I wonder how many more there are.”

“I don't know. Go to the front of first class and see if the conductor, or one of the workers is there. I will check this way.” He could speak significantly more when dealing with a combat situation, she noticed.

Lili nodded; she was still confused, but she took a bit of pride herself that someone as insanely deadly as Sergei suggested she go alone.

She walked back, and all seemed quiet; however she heard a scuffle in the other car and turned to watch. Sergei caught a man's arm, snapping it before driving him to the ground. She could only catch a glimpse of his upper body as he sat on the man; she watched him bring his fists down again and again. By the third time, blood started to fly significantly and his fists were decidedly bloodier; by the fifth, even more flew and she heard rather nasty sounds. She decided she didn't want to know what actually happened. Four down. _I wouldn't be surprised if he kills the one I knocked out._

She turned to move back, and found nothing in the car. The workers probably went into hiding; they were not trained to deal with things like this. As she looked, she also wondered who they were really after, before discovering she was on the train...and how.

_They have passenger lists. They were probably making sure their target was here and found you on top of it._

She then heard a sound behind her. She turned quickly.

She saw a guy about to escape; somehow, rather than let him go, she managed to swing her hand out in a low attack such a way it struck a nerve somewhere in his leg, causing him to stumble for a few moments before toppling over...right in front of Sergei, whom had just walked into the car, a bit more bloody than he was when he left. Wasting no time, he shoved his heel onto the man's throat and jaw, twisting his leg in such a violent way it not only broke his neck with a loud and sickening sound, but also snapped his jaw in two. Blood poured from his mouth and began to flow toward Lili due to the ever so slight angle of the train.

Lili blinked. While she did not land the killing blow, she knew that her action prevented the man from leaving; and it had also notified Sergei of his existence since he was not aware of the man before hand. He would have escaped, but now he was dead.

_Did I cause this man's death?_

Even her families enemies she'd have been happy getting roughed up and locked away for a very long time instead of dying, but somehow she felt just as responsible for this man's death. She looked up at Sergei, who looked down at the dead man with cold eyes. The man, on the other hand, seemed to stare at Lili accusingly. _I was surrendering,_ he seemed to say. _I would have escaped if you hadn't hit me._

Sergei walked over to her, blood running from the wound on his shoulder as well as a few others here and there. He did not seem to mind.

“Why did you kill him?” she asked.

“He would have come back, most likely. Do you want these people after you constantly?”

“They weren't even after me, though...they just found me by circumstance.”

“Still. You did not object to the others.”

“No,” Lili started. “They were all direct threats-like those men when I was on your base. That's different. He was surrendering”. She pointed down, stepping aside to not have to stand in the blood that was on the floor. It was strange; she had even watched him kill the rest of the men, and knew that he probably killed the one man whom she had knocked out, but this was still different.

_You know how dangerous he is._

_You also know that he didn't do this for himself. He did this to protect you. He knows that you can fight, but he also knows that trained assassins that kill people in their sleep can pose a threat to anyone, even skilled fighters._

Sergei stepped away from the corpse and walked over to Lili. There were a total of six men that he killed-if he indeed killed the one she had knocked out-and he looked like a man who had just killed six people with his bare hands. It was not like the movies at all, she knew-men who died in fights in movies only bled a bit. Sergei's torso, arms, lower legs and boots were spattered with blood. Even his face had a bit.

After a moment, the loudspeaker on the train clicked on, telling everyone to keep to their seats and rooms while authorities showed up. Lili looked up at Sergei.

“I suppose we should leave.”

“I should. You do not have to.”

Lili shook her head. She did not want to be left behind with the dead. “No. I want to.”

Sergei nodded, going over to the door to force it open. It did not seem too difficult, but Sergei was an immensely strong man. Lili ran to her room-very close, or else she would not have-to collect a few things before joining him outside.

They had stopped in a field-seemingly in the middle of nowhere. Luckily, Sergei had a GPS on his watch, telling them where the closest city was, where they could catch another train to the remainder of their destination. They were still more than a full day away from the final destination, but the city on the horizon was maybe an hour and a half's walk away...though it was still hot, even at night.

They began to walk, doing so for about an hour in silence before Lili-having been deep in thought-stopped. Sergei turned.

“We should move on,” he said, his expression not changing. The lights could be seen from the far distance, though they were still in the middle of nowhere.

Lili narrowed her eyes. “Can't you show emotion at _anything?_ The deaths inside, everything we do. I mean...I see maybe a bit. But...are you really this detached? This...empty?”

Sergei, his features visible under the moon but still shadowed, walked over to her to kneel in front of her. She examined his face, but could not see what his expression was-though she thought she saw his eyes changed.

“An empty man would not have gone after several people who would have otherwise killed you and your father these past months.”

Lili blinked. “How...long?”

“I have been watching over you since you left the base. After I had found out your situation, and we...bonded.”

Lili shook her head. _Most people have pets who bring them an occasional dead animal as a token of affection. You have a man who presents the broken bodies of your family's enemies._

_How many people can say they 'have' someone like this?_

“You've been watching me that whole time. What about your own orders?”

“I have been completing my own missions as well. But I could not bear to see you killed in your sleep or shot. Or see you after hearing the news of your father's death.”

Lili touched his face, her fingers tracing over his scars, which she still did not know how he ended up with. _Some people are said to have guardian angels._

_I suppose angels of death count._

Sergei continued. “I'm sorry. I do things as I know how.”

_By apparently saving both my and my father's life from a sniper's bullet or car bomb who knows how many times over the months. Some people simply talk a lot about what they'll do. I've probably gotten so used to that, that when someone comes along who is far more action than words I don't know how to take it._

Looking into his face as he knelt, it continued to have his usual calm expression, though his eyes looked at her with longing. She realized, for him, that was immense. She looked around, the field empty. Suddenly no longer wanting to hurry, she settled back to sit on the grass, taking one of his hands. He realized what she wanted and knelt with a leg on either side of her, supporting himself. He traced both hands down her sides before leaning down to kiss her roughly, though not in an unpleasant manner at all.

She knew Sergei was not the overemotional, sappy man that many girls seemed to dream of, and she was fine with this. He only showed what he needed to, to whom he needed to, and in the way that he knew how.

Pulling away for a second, he looked down at her, the expression in his eyes changed to that of what may have been the closest thing to genuine affection she had ever seen. Coupled with the tiny smile tugging at the corner of his scarred lip, she realized for him that was probably one of his biggest admittances of affection ever. She found it amusing that they were in a field, though it was nothing like the lovely fields of romance that you see in the movies. It was dark, stiflingly hot, the only thing around was somewhat dry grass and her lover was spattered with the blood of several men whom he had just killed without a second thought.

_There was a time that I dreamt of the same things that many girls do. I never would have thought this would have been where I'd end up._

 

–

 

Lili got out of the shower at the hotel they had located. The hotel was quite fancy, to her pleasure. After spending the night in the field, the shower was welcome. She had taken a few of her things, quickly grabbed a few more at the most expensive store she could find, and planned on restocking everything from one of the nice stores in Amsterdam when she arrived.

They had decided that it might be in her best interest to stay over in this hotel for two or three nights, and continue to Amsterdam after that. She would not be missing any important fights, and while she enjoyed fighting in the tournament, she did not relish the idea of having to deal with assassins coming to cut her throat in her sleep; there would likely not be any more at the moment, at least. Apparently my father's enemies are now mine. They probably found out I was trying to hunt for information.

Sergei sat in the chair in the big room, smoking a cigarette and staring out the window. The room was nice and cool compared to the outside, where a storm was brewing due to the extreme humidity. She realized this was the first time he wasn't sneaking around; she guessed it was due to the fact he was on a small break in between missions and was not particularly being tracked or anything. She knew sadly though he would likely have to split off from her again when she left later in the week, and she did not look forward to this.

He turned toward her, folding his arms. He glanced upward, an eyebrow raising and the tiny smirk appearing as she walked in wrapped in a towel. He was dressed in only his cargo trousers; she always found him extremely attractive when he was like that. It made him look somewhat more relaxed.

“You're trying to coerce me again,” he said with wry amusement.

 _He showed emotion about three times there. I think that's a record for him._ “Looks like I already have.” He had showered as well, the blood of the men now washed off. His arm was freshly bandaged.

“We have some more time. It may be awhile again, though. You know that.”

Lili nodded. She loved to hear him talk the times that he did; his resonant baritone and accent were pleasant to listen to. She took a peek out of one of the windows from the corner of the drawn curtain as he finished his cigarette and snuffed it out in the tray. She felt his hands close around her waist to pull her over to his lap. His cargos were still somewhat bloodstained, though she didn't much care at this point.

It was the blood of her enemies, anyway. She may not want to kill, but she found she didn't seem to mind letting someone who enjoyed it do the work. She also wondered why at times she was so okay with the fact that she was pretty much fully involved with a man like that, but she didn't think about it too hard.

She felt him kiss between her shoulders a few times before resting his chin on one. She raised a hand to run it through his hair, which had been freshly washed.

“Lili...” he began. She blinked, turning her head toward him halfway.

“You...you've never said my name before.”

Sergei chuckled once. “I suppose I haven't.” It was true; all this time, he never directly said her name to her.

She counted this as another rather large landmark for him. While she never expected to bring him out of his shell of silence-that was who he was, after all-small things were rather big for her. She turned a bit so she could see his face better.

“How long will you be gone this time?”

“As usual...I can't say. Maybe two weeks. Maybe two months. Possibly more.” He turned her to face him. “You can give this up if you want. You honestly...could have more. I would not pursue.”

Lili quickly shook her head; she didn't even need to think about it. “No.”

He nodded. “I will find you again, then. Hopefully sooner than later.”

Lili laughed. “If you were anyone else, I'd be trying to lose a person who said that to me very quickly.”

Sergei gave her that ever so slight smirk. He took her hand, interlocking his fingers with hers.

“Will you stay here these next two or three days?”

He nodded.

 _Silent as ever, she thought with a chuckle._ She shivered as he brought a hand up to her mouth, tracing a finger over it lightly. The look in his eyes seemed to tell her that it would be a shame to waste these limited days.

She tended to agree.


	5. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Obligatory graphic, juicy lemon warning. Nothing to imagination, etc, etc. They have gotten closer over the course of this now-lengthy story, and hadn't been together for even longer this time, and it's gonna show. Since last chapter was a sort of mix between lemon and plot, and the next is more plot and action, I figured to put a re-visited 'they're just going to get nasty' chapter, like in Chapter 2. So if you don't like a lot of randy sex...well okay you've already gotten this far anyway, but if you happened along this chapter first for some reason, yeah, better skip it. This chapter is probably about 80% PWP, and maybe 20% plot if you squint. 
> 
> Somehow when I picture Sergei's little smirk, I see him in his Tekken 6 ending. ;)
> 
> Thanks for the support all, as always!

The blistering summer had finally finished; fall was about six weeks in. It was a fairly damp and chill one, particularly in England, where she now was on a small break before the next matches.

Lili had decided to walk back to her hotel through a park. It was late afternoon, perhaps around three; but the cloud cover made it seem darker, and thus later than it actually was. She suspected it would rain.

The park was nice and quiet, however. Silence was something that she had learned to appreciate lately, for some reason. There was barely anyone there; a couple of people walking by, another person walking a dog. It wasn't a particularly nice day for hanging out in a city park like this, so she wasn't surprised. As she made her way through, she saw a lone figure sitting on a bench; as she got closer, she noticed it was a rather large one.

The figure had black hair, some of it pulled back into it's small tail. It seemed to be wearing a long, brown military-esque jacket, if she had to guess.

Lili smiled to herself. _He knew where I was, yet again._

She walked up to the bench, sitting down close to him. She knew he'd find her. It honestly wasn't difficult to follow the tournament, but after that, it was up to him. He knew her well.

Sergei sat there, his jacket open and his hands folded on his lap. He said nothing at first, simply glancing over for a few seconds. She sat in silence, looking over at the blowing, dead leaves around.

After a few moments, he finally looked over at her and found himself wanting to get back to wherever she was staying, and soon. He didn't like waiting this long in between their visits any more than she did-over three months this time, the longest it had been. While he never showed much emotion-and indeed, usually let feelings just come and go-with her it was different, even if he kept them mostly inside. He loved when they got to visit, he loved when they ended up physically engaged. He loved to hear her moans and cries of pleasure. The first time they were together, it was completely physical on both sides, though he enjoyed when they stayed together that whole night. The second time some weeks later he began to feel a few more tugs of affection which caused him to want to look after her, especially after he heard about the assassins. The last time-when they had a few days together-his feelings, muted as they were, came out even more.

He genuinely missed her.

He was quite looking forward to their next nights together. It had been too long even for him; after the last time they were together, he had found himself-by the time three months had passed-missing her much more than usual. He was able to completely focus still, as Sergei wasn't one to let his mind get in the way of his duties, but he was really hoping to have been able to get to her sooner. He had watched her fight-the doubles match where she and Hwoarang had managed to defeat Eddy and Christie-but he had to leave soon after. He knew they could never be in an actual, bonafide 'relationship', but the two of them seemed to have an unspoken mutual agreement that they didn't really _need_ that and seemed generally content with what they had, which seemed to be some sort of affair that did, deep down, have extra feelings attached to it.

Lili looked over, smiling softly. ”I'm staying downtown. You'll know the place,” was all she said. She knew that out in public, the walls-or trees, in this case, could have ears. But she still gently brushed a hand over his; he turned his hand over and interlocked fingers with her for a brief moment.

Sergei nodded. Lili smiled, stood, and continued on her way.

She was incredibly happy that he had arrived here. She didn't know at this point when she would have seen him again. The times seemed to have gotten longer and longer apart, and she really didn't like that-but could do nothing of it. There were a few times that she thought she might be better off calling the whole thing off-but when she would think back to some times together...or just when she got to sit next to him again-she knew she'd never do that. She felt far too tied to the big, raven-haired Spetsnaz. _About a year ago, I was with schoolmates joking about the different guys we saw._

Looking up, she smelled rain in the air and tugged her coat around her when the wind picked up again.

England wasn't known for it's kind autumn weather. She hoped she would get back before it hit.

 

–

 

Lili arrived at the hotel just in time; the rain started-albeit lightly-after she had walked in. The doorman nodded hello.

Sitting in the lobby was Sergei, his long jacket still on. He had gotten there rather quickly, knowing exactly where she was staying-not that it would have been hard to guess. His pale eyes seemed to be staring at nothing off to the side. She noticed people keeping their distance from him; to people who did not know him he was a large and menacing presence who looked like he would snap your neck as soon as he would acknowledge you. Seeing her arrive, his eyes simply followed her as she glanced at him and walked to the elevator, climbing on. He followed her on, and then up to her room. She let the two of them in.

_I think we've been in hotels every time, so far. I suppose it comes with the turf._

_No, wait, there was the train as well._

_And the field. Let's not forget the field._

The hotel this time was one of the nicest ones yet-London had some excellent ones, and Lili was never, ever one to skimp. Managing to get a suite this time-about thirty floors up-she had a great view and all the privacy she wanted. Hwoarang, who had given her a lift on his motorcycle initially after the bout a few days ago since the limo companies seemed all booked(to her chagrin), had his jaw drop when he saw the outside. He was the type to blow all of his money on booze and gambling and then going to stay in whatever place was close to one of the bars.

Sergei looked out the window, having dropped his jacket on the chair. Lili had put her jacket away, and checked out the view herself; the suites often came with very nice ones, given their price. She was wearing jeans and a blouse today rather than a shorter skirt, as the weather wasn't kind for that. He then went to sit in one of the chairs, with Lili coming over to him. He was dressed in more of his casual military gear today, as he usually was when he wasn't on official duty. His eyes trailed up and down her body as his hands came up to wrap around her waist. He brought one up to her chin.

”I'm glad to be back,” he said. ”Sorry it took so long.” Hearing his deep voice again gave Lili a small wave of comfort.

 _About time. I think this is your record for not speaking,_ she thought with amusement, though she had long accepted this side of him. ”It happens.” She leaned forward to meet him in a kiss, which he deepened rather quickly.

After it broke, he smirked ever so slightly at her, as he would do. ”I saw you fight. You did well.”

”The team match! You...were there?”

Sergei nodded.

”I guess you had to take care of a few other things first.”

”I did. But I had heard in passing, so came to watch from afar.”

She smiled. It somehow made her particularly proud and happy to know that. She positioned herself on Sergei's lap, facing him, as they met in a kiss again, this one lasting longer and quite a bit hungrier than the last. She sent her hands down his back, shifting so she was sitting closer to his chest. Sergei's lips trailed down her neck slowly, occasionally dragging his tongue over her smooth skin, causing her to shiver. She already felt herself getting aroused...well, more. She had started to get aroused at their first kiss it had been so long.

He pulled back after a few moments of kissing down her neck to meet her lips once again, only to lean back to remove his shirt. Her hands began to run down his chest. Occasionally she would have to wince at some of the scars-some of them looked really bad.

She got the impression almost every person who made one of these scars was now dead.

She felt him tugging at her blouse, which she removed; she had on a rather tight tank top underneath of it, but he seemed to keep that on. She had thought to actually remove her bra beforehand, and Sergei was pleased to see it. He ran a hand over her sides again, bringing his head over to her neck again to kiss down it. Lili shivered, running her hands again down his back and breathing in; she did always like his scent, and she missed it.

_Why does it seem to be getting to be longer and longer in between these visits..._

Usually they ended up fairly physically involved soon after their first meet-ups, she noticed...not that she minded. When neither one had another person, and that much time passes...it was natural that those feelings come bubbling out rather quickly. The two did find it bonding in other ways as well, however.

Sergei finally stood, carrying Lili over to the bed to lay her down, and then lay next to her propped up with his head in his hand. Lili slid off her underwear; she figured she wouldn't be needing them. Sergei's eyes and hand trailed down for a moment, running it over her rear before he slid it back up. He leaned in to kiss her yet again, much deeper than before-almost with a hint of longing. It finally broke again, and he leaned back. They lay there for awhile, in silence-though it was a fairly comfortable silence. She leaned over to kiss his shoulder, tracing a finger over his chest. ”How long can you stay?”

”Possibly longer than the last time.” He reached down to bring her hand up to his mouth, kissing it several times before teasing the tip of a finger with his tongue.

She noticed more new scars. ”...More fighting?” she asked.

”As always. The Zaibatsu had been starting to garner unrest around Russia. I had to go back for a time to help quell it.”

She nodded. ”I'm not surprised. My father has seemingly been okay lately, the last time I talked to him. He had stopped dealing with that one company as soon as I warned him.” She leaned forward again to trace her hand around his chest. ”Thanks again for finding that out.”

He nodded, kissing her hand again. ”Rest assured I have you all covered.”

_I'm starting to think getting captured was the best thing that could have happened here._

It was true, she felt; had she not have gotten captured, she would not have known about the attempts on her and her father's lives, let alone been able to do anything about them. Self-taught street fighting didn't help much against a sniper rifle. Even against close-range firearms it had major issues. While she trusted in her skills-they've served her well in the tournament so far and in some self-defense situations, the firearm thing worried her.

She figured Combat Sambo wielded by a large Spetsnaz who had the strength of a huge, angry bull would fare better. He did teach her the basic disarm for a handgun or other weapon, however-which she was grateful for.

The two lay there in silence for awhile; occasionally doing something to seemingly tease one another a bit. Finally, Lili sat up after a time, and knelt next to Sergei on the bed. He had one arm behind his head, looking up at her with a small, but noticeable smile in the corner of his mouth.

”I was thinking of trying something,” she said, a small smile on her own face. She had remembered how much fun they had on the train when she had lay on top of him, and wanted to perhaps try it again, only in a way that allowed him to not be distracted by what she was doing. She was too sort of...new and inexperienced to have tried this the first couple of times they were together, but now was another story.

”You know you always can.” Sergei never minded her experimenting.

Lili leaned over for a moment to plant a single kiss on his mouth, before moving herself so one knee was positioned on either side of his head. Sergei immediately knew what she wanted.

Then again, it would take an incredibly dense person to _not_ know.

He also immediately felt that he had to let himself free as he was getting a bit uncomfortable; his view was rather...explicit. He grabbed her waist with his hands to hold her up enough to tease her. She caught that smirk again, along with a slightly evil look in his eyes.

Lili shivered and let loose soft moans as she felt his first kisses; slow and deliberate, they seemed to be just perfect to begin to drive her mad with. She shivered more and looked down; his eyes were closed as he held her just enough above his face to continue kissing up and down her midsection. He was getting her wet rather quickly for sure; she would sometimes see his eyes open and feel his tongue ever so slightly come out to tease her. She arched her back, her head tilted back as well; Sergei found she was beautiful like this, her lithe dancer's body right there in front of him. He kept kissing her, sometimes barely parting her so he could have a better taste.

How long he continued to tease her with the kisses she didn't know; eventually she felt his mouth open wider and his tongue slide out, beginning to lap up all of what he had caused from his initial teasing...which was quite a bit, and she let out a few more sounds at that. Sergei himself let out a satisfied moan as he pulled her closer to his mouth so he could pleasure her more fully. She quivered and moaned louder as soon as this happened, causing Sergei to smile to himself. He greatly enjoyed being, how to say, an 'unselfish' lover with Lili; he was perfectly content to drive her to writhing around without necessarily needing anything in return. It turned him on to no end; the way her body quivered, her moans and especially her taste were enough to make him want to just enter her right then and there,but he gained satisfaction knowing that he was able to drive her crazy without even going all the way. He began to wonder how long she would be willing to let him go at her today. While he wanted to do what they usually did their first day back together after a time-which was about anything, and they tended to get into it quickly-after she had knelt over his face he decided that he didn't need to rush things.

Lili felt him pull her tight to him, his tongue now working much faster along with him beginning to suck gently at her as well. They had been together several times now, and he had done this to her likewise plenty of times, but this time seemed even better. Perhaps it was the position, perhaps he got to know what she liked even more, or perhaps it had just been that long. Or a mixture of the three. She didn't know, and she stopped caring when she felt him thrust his tongue deep inside of her. She began to occasionally thrust her hips as well, but most of the time it was all she could do to stay upright. She thought it was lucky he was holding her up. She was also thankful that the suites tended not to have neighbors.

She cried out-rather loudly-when he felt him begin to swirl his tongue around her clit, before bringing it against it to rub it more vigorously. The look in his eyes flashed satisfaction in response to her rather loud cry. She managed to reach a hand over to finger his thick, black hair for a few moments as she shivered; he seemed like he did not want to relent. Not that she wanted him to.

After a few more moments, she cried out loudly one more time as she released; the orgasm went through her body full force as she felt him hold her closer to him, helping her stay up as she quivered. She felt him licking furiously at her, dipping his tongue inside of her, drinking her in with his eyes closed. She heard a faint moan from his throat; this made her smile despite her exhaustion, as it showed her that he was enjoying himself enough to actually vocalize.

He did not seem to stop when she finished though; he lifted her up for just a moment to look into her eyes and tease her a bit with his tongue before setting her back down. She leaned forward, her arms against the headboard, hoping she could stay upright. When she felt his hands around her waist again, stroking intently for awhile before holding her steady again, she smiled. So long as she had the headboard and he helped hold her up, as far as she was concerned he could stay there as long as he wanted.

Sergei continued; it had been so long since he had gotten to indulge in her and listen to her pleasurable response that he didn't want to stop quite yet. He really, really hoped that he could stay several days this time and that the next time wasn't as long in between.

He slowed down, going back to kissing her instead to both give her time to recover and to tease her. He was being particularly bad with the teasing today, she had noticed; but given the amount of time they had apart, he wanted to perhaps extend what they had. They had been together enough at this point where Sergei could set her to squealing very quickly, but he didn't always move as fast as he did the first day they had on the train.

Trying to forget about just how badly he was pressing against his trousers, he delved back into her, holding her firmly against his face. He decided to quit tormenting her and went right back to fully exploring her-a bit faster and a little rougher this time. When he heard her squeals of pleasure he knew that she liked whatever he was doing. With a few other tricks, it did not take long for Lili to reach climax again. She tried to hold it back since everything felt so damn good, but she could not any longer. As she came, she had a fleeting thought that they may have to switch what bed they slept in that night.

When she finally finished, she allowed herself to slump against the headboard. Her body shuddered a couple more times, before she was able to finally settle, panting. She slowly disengaged herself, rolling over so she was lying on her back. Sergei positioned himself to lick her a few more times before kissing her thighs and finally pulling away to prop up on one hand. His other hand stroked her side. Lili stared over at him, her eyes heavy.

”That was...something. I'm glad I wanted to try that,” she said, chuckling weakly. She feared the bed around where they were would be as soaked as her midsection and legs felt at this moment.

A smirk tugged at the corner of Sergei's mouth. He pulled himself up more and brought her forward so she could rest her head on his chest, his arms around her. One hand gently stroked her hair. Lili loved to lie like this-Sergei was a very large and powerful man, and she enjoyed how it felt to be against him.

”You can try again whenever you want,” he replied, his eyes glinting.

Lili laughed. She loved his voice and counted herself lucky whenever she got to hear it. ”Give me some time. ”

Sergei nodded, still smirking. He licked his lips.

After some time, she seemed to have recovered, leaning forward. ”Get undressed the rest of the way,” she said, removing her last article of clothing.

Sergei slid off his trousers and crawled back over to her, the two entwining with one another, naked. It was nice, Lili felt, that they actually were getting to have a more relaxed night this time. They met in a kiss again, and Lili could feel Sergei pressing against her; he was occasionally grunting in such a way to say that he was pretty uncomfortable at this point.

Lili smiled, motioning for him to sit against the wall. He did so, as she ran her hands down his scarred chest, kissing down his stomach. She didn't mind one bit when he ran a hand through her hair, holding it on the back of her head. She figured that she could tease him a bit as well, just as he did with her. She ran her hand between his legs, carefully up his shaft, as she continued to kiss low on his midsection. Sergei shivered once, though only let out a small moan. His hand running through her hair and the little smile at the corner of his mouth told her that he was doing quite well, however.

She nuzzled down lower, her hand stroking him rhythmically, occasionally leaning down to kiss the head, teasing it with her tongue. She knew that if she wanted to take him inside of her she wouldn't be able to go all the way, but that was fine. She at least wanted to return some of the favor he did for her just then. _Times like this I'm thankful I can recharge, so to speak, faster than a man._

Sergei shivered again-his head leaning back against the wall, sometimes looking down to watch Lili tease him. He could not watch for long-he had to focus on keeping himself in check, as he was hoping to be able to hold back long enough to actually enter her, though he imagined that he wasn't going to last very long; he usually didn't their first time after they hadn't seen one another for awhile. He had gotten long turned on from when they were on the chair, let alone the time he spent down on her.

Lili started to slowly take him into her mouth, taking her time and teasing on the way down, her hands rubbing his legs and lower stomach. She finally took him deep, and his hand tangled tighter into her hair with his other one holding onto the bedcovers. He leaned against the wall, his head down; whatever she was doing felt so good to him. Just as he learned more things she liked-she did the same.

She smiled to herself, pulling back a bit to tease him with her tongue some more. She would have plenty of time over the next days to do more with him. She decided to speed up after a time; seeing his eyes looking down at her with that bit of longing-she could tell he was wanting to be inside of her right now-she figured she would take him to the brink, though not so far that he would be in unpleasant pain. She teased the tip again before swallowing him deeply; sucking at him firmly and fondling him at the same time with a free hand, she heard him moan a bit louder at a point and had tasted a little bit more of the saltiness that she had noticed a few times earlier.

She pulled away-still well turned on herself from everything. He looked at her and started to turn around, but she shook her head; gently guiding his shoulder to lay down.

She had never been on top with them, and she figured she would try. Her motions were met with that small smile, and he locked in a deep kiss with her as she settled down onto him. He moaned low in his throat, his arms going tight around her. He broke the kiss and trailed his lips down to her neck and shoulder. He seemed to be enjoying it just fine; especially since it let him go particularly deep into her. She sat up, leaning back; Sergei stared at her form, running his hands up and down her sides, over her breasts. He leaned her over as she thrust her hips and took a breast into his mouth; teasing it with his tongue for a few moments until she sat back up. She was truly beautiful like this, he thought.

She kept meeting his hips, getting more and more toward a climax; she was turned on enough that reaching again was not an issue for her, especially after everything he did, and how long she had waited; crying out in pleasure again, she saw him look up at her for a moment. She could hear him grunting more often, pulling her down toward him to hold her tightly while he bit at her shoulder. He began thrusting to meet her with more urgency, running his fingers down her back a bit more roughly than usual.

After she heard him moan slightly louder than usual, she felt him slide out and she reached down to help finish him off; she did not need to do much, however. He nuzzled closer to her neck, nipping at it as he came, almost growling low in his throat.

When he was finished, Lili rolled off of him, musing to herself that a year ago she would have found all the sweat and bodily fluids disgusting, and how things can change. She looked over at him, smiling weakly. He turned so he was facing her and moved closer so he could kiss her again.

 _As much as I hate waiting, the first day together again is always rather amazing,_ Lili thought with contentment.

 

\--

 

Lili had wrapped a robe around herself after a long shower, and putting on a pair of slippers decided to step out to the suite's balcony. It was quite chilly; the cool autumn breeze giving her a few goosebumps, but the hot shower-not to mention the stuff she had been partaking in beforehand-kept her warm enough, though she did not plan on spending too long out here.

She saw Sergei walk out, wearing much less-only his trousers. She wondered how he wasn't cold, but then remembered he was used to it, given his location. He had some sort of alcohol from the minifridge in his hand.

”Aren't you cold? Lili asked, chuckling.

He shook his head and went to stand next to her. He rested his arms on the railing, looking over. Lili eyed the drink. He smiled slightly and passed it toward her. She took a sip-realizing once again it was raw vodka. She shuddered.

Sergei snorted laughter; it was about the closest thing to actual laughing he would do. ”Just like that first time,” he said with some amusement.

Lili scowled, but then blinked, realizing. ”You...remember that. With the drink.”

Sergei nodded, brushing a bit of hair back from her head. ”I do.”

She looked out again over the edge, stepping closer to him. Somehow knowing he remembered that meant a lot to her. His free hand went to the back of her neck, gently rubbing it.

After standing there quite awhile in silence, Lili pulled the robe tighter around herself and shivered. ”Time for me to go in, at least.”

Sergei followed her, drinking the last of the vodka and sliding the glass onto the table.

Lili pondered for a moment. ”I'm thinking we could separate for dinner, going somewhere in the city before we meet back again. Or...” she fumbled around one of the room's drawers-”We could go with room service and not have to go anywhere.”

The raised eyebrows, little smirk and gleam in his eyes told her his preference.


	6. Hunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There's a particularly nasty bit of violence in this chapter. It's in the top, along with the other stuff, but I usually try to give a chapter heads up as well.

Lili had decided to go explore London bit for awhile that afternoon; Sergei had some business, and she was getting bored at the hotel.

It had only been a few days since their arrival, and Sergei looked set to be able to stay maybe a couple more. Lili was once again not looking forward to his departure. Neither was he, of course, though he didn't really discuss it.

She had traveled around some other areas that she didn't know, and had a fairly easy time of it. She wandered a bit far at one point, and realized she was getting tired and a bit hungry. Enjoying the weather at the moment, she decided to walk back in the general direction of the city for awhile, possibly taking a shortcut back. It was early evening and still fairly light, and it didn't look like a particularly bad part of town. She was able to hold her own against muggers without a problem anyway, if there were any.

Eventually she reached a place that looked more abandoned; but she remembered faintly seeing this during her stay. She recalled Hwoarang driving this way, and that she could be back in the center in about twenty minutes. The only buildings here seemed to be run-down, as if they were waiting to be refurbished into something better. The dirty streets were near desolate; if it were nighttime, and she were not trained to fight, she would have avoided this. As it stood, there was only one person; a woman on the other side of the street, walking in the same general direction.

She continued on, remembering bit by bit where to go; it wasn't so dark that she couldn't see. She noticed the woman behind her had crossed over to her side of the street and had moved closer-perhaps she was trying to get back as well.

When the woman almost was able to pass her, Lili turned and nodded her head in greeting. The woman-a fairly pretty, twentysomething brown-haired woman in a medium-length jacket and otherwise nondescript clothing, nodded back. Around the time they seemed to pass by the old, run-down metro-a landmark that Lili remembered, as the center was now in view-she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, and she was covered with sudden goosebumps despite there being no harsh wind at that moment.

Something told her to _duck,_ and right now.

She did, and something slashed over her head. She turned around.

The woman's expression was completely neutral, but she had two knives in her hands. Lili blinked.

“You...who are you? I have nothing you want!” She took a fighting stance, realizing that she _did_ often wear nice clothing. 

“You don't need to know who I am.”

The woman came at Lili, both knives drawn. They resembled lightweight daggers or dirks; she could see the edge on them was deadly sharp.

_This is no game or competition. She wants to kill you, and can if those hit home._

She mostly went on the defensive; ducking, weaving, and trying to get inside to bat away her arms. She would counter with sweeps and other low strikes; that seemed to be the best course of action here due to the whirling knives above. Lili mistimed, and her arm took a slash; she hissed in pain and stumbled back, though thankfully it was a superficial wound; her snap judgment told her it would not even need stitches.

_Too close._

Lili managed to catch a glimpse of the woman's shirt under her jacket. She seemed to be wearing the colors of the Mishima Zaibatsu.

_An assassin..?_

She then remembered the fight. She decided to get brave, and tried to bait the woman. She figured if she could, she may be able to disarm one or both of the knives. Performing a few sweeping low kicks, the woman backed up at first, and then tried to come in high. Lili took this time to sidestep, grab her arm, and hit up underneath of it; the woman's grunt of pain told her that she had at least dislocated the elbow, and the dirk went clattering to the ground. She barely missed ducking the other blade when she pivoted to drop the woman onto the ground from her shoulder. She quickly rolled away to stand, but as she gathered her balance back, Lili span to kick her in the upper thigh to send her off balance again, planning to follow with another sweep.

It worked; she stumbled backward, but before the sweep even came she lost her balance and fell... disappearing from sight. Lili blinked...then she heard the tumbling sounds.

The woman was tumbling down a steep flight of stairs, seemingly leading to the old, out of use metro system. She yelped in pain once or twice, and then seemingly hit the bottom. Besides the soft sounds of the dirk hitting the ground, there was silence. Lili stepped back, her stomach sinking.

_What have I done?_

Lili wondered-more like hoped-that the would-be assassin woman was still alive. Falls down the stairs could be fatal; hell, falls directly onto the pavement could be fatal if someone fell wrong. She was so involved in trying to defend herself from the knife that she didn't notice the stairs, or she would have tried a different approach.

_She was trying to kill you, though. If she...didn't make it, it was only self defense. That's all. You're not a murderer._

_I don't want to be a killer, though._

She needed to collect herself. She knew she had to get back to the hotel. Sergei would be there, most likely, unless he had gone out on some business-which was also possible. Trying to push it out of her mind-she wanted to check on the woman, but she was afraid of what she'd find. She was also somewhat afraid that she'd go down there and be surprised with a stab to her femoral artery from the ground and be left to bleed out. She chose her own self-preservation.

She pulled her coat around herself and started to head back to the hotel. She chose a brightly lit area; it was now later in the evening, but it was about dark already due to the time of year. She figured the assassin tried to go after her earlier by following her to the desolate area in the dusk rather than late; it was riskier on her part but it was less suspicious. She moved quickly, suspecting at some point she had taken a wrong turn. Having been just through an incredible amount of stress, she needed to try to remember the way back; she figured she could cut through some alleyways. She would be back fairly soon, she thought...

 

–

 

Sergei had been moving about the city urgently; the things he had picked up from the wiretapping of a man that he had been trailing for his superiors were not good. He even ended up going against the orders in a sense; but he figured he would still be able to get the information he needed. He was of a rank that he was able to make his own judgment calls; so he made one.

Right now, there was something more important.

 

_\--_

 

The shot came so fast she barely heard it; she only felt her left shoulder at first take a hit that felt blunt as she tumbled over, catching herself with her good arm. She had tried to use both, but the left wasn't working so well. Stunned, she rolled over, her hand moving up to the injured shoulder and coming away wet with blood.

Her blood. The alleyway was lit, and there was no mistaking it.

She felt dizzy; taking some hits in a fight was one thing but this was something else. The pain hit her at once and she groaned-it felt like her whole body hurt and her shoulder was on fire. It had happened in the middle of the alleyways she was getting toward; she could see the city so close. The shot was silenced, so it would not have brought in any suspicions.

_First the woman...now someone else? How many assassins have they sent after me? How did they find me?_

During her fleeting thoughts, she felt two arms holding her from behind after a few moments; the second shot had not come...yet. She actually had no idea how long time had passed. She looked over, seeing a leg dressed in a set of fatigues and combat boots; the figure seemed to be wearing a familiar long jacket of sorts.

Sergei had her, and was pressing something against the wound. ”Hang on,” he said, his eyes showing actual concern. ”Hold this tight. He's still around.” He seemed to be trying to hold back his real feelings; which, at the moment, were that of wishing he could get out of there now with her, to get out and to fix her up. He could not yet, however. He then got up-looking to her like he didn't want to leave her but knowing if he didn't, the armed man could get the drop on them-and left to head down the alleyway. The look he gave Lili told her this, and she understood.

_How did he find me? Thank the gods that he did, though..._

Lili was almost in shock, but not quite; she was able to hold on, wanting to stay awake. She was afraid to let herself pass out. She held the cloth to her shoulder, but she was not bleeding out-it had not hit any major arteries. That was good. Very good. She hoped Sergei would find whoever it was, or at least have chased them off so they could make a safe escape. Her arm hurt so much though; she tried to stop herself from whimpering. It was like her entire body was in pain.

When she heard the scream and the _crack,_ she knew Sergei had found his target, and by the sound broke something. She saw a man come flying in and hit the ground hard, maybe fifteen feet from her. She winced; his forearm was actually split in two, the bone protruding out. He was holding above it, his eyes bright with pain. He seemed to be an ordinary looking man wearing the clothes of one of the Zaibatsu assassins.

Sergei walked up, and taking the man by the front of his outfit brought his fist back and slammed it down onto his nose so hard it seemed to explode into blood; the man yelling in pain again. He backfisted him across the mouth, probably breaking his jaw by the sound, more blood-and a few teeth-flying out to the side. He smashed him back the other way, another sharp cracking sound telling Lili that something else in his face probably broke from the blow. Yet again he drew back his hand and struck him again in the center, more blood yet again spraying. He reached back, this time opening his hand, only to strike forward to gouge one of the man's eyes. One more punch directly to the center of his face followed. His fist dripped blood.

Lili glimpsed the look in Sergei's eyes, and there was definitely more than the usual neutral look there; there was one of sheer rage, with a touch of murder. The fact they had that look while his face remained stony was possibly even more terrifying.

Sergei's lip then curled into a snarl as he grasped the man's head in both big hands and looked about to twist...but then looked over at Lili on the ground, bleeding and holding the cloth to her wound, in obvious pain. He looked back and instead dropped the man before kicking him viciously in the ribs with his giant boot; once, twice, three times. Hearing the sounds, she knew they must be well broken at this point, but he did not relent; though instead of the ribs, he turned his attention onto the man's face. Lili blinked and almost wanted to turn away...but this man tried to kill her.

One side of her thought _Sergei, he's had enough,_ as he rained kicks down-each one seemingly breaking a new bone in his face. _Just finish him._ The man tried to raise his good arm to defend himself, only to have one of the kicks strike _that_ one and shatter it. _My god, he's torturing him. So this is the White Angel of Death that they speak of. The dark side of the already merciless killer, the terror on the battlefield that makes even hardened soldiers afraid. I thought I had seen the worst, but I apparently had not. He could have had him dead already, but he's holding back just enough._

As he continued his assault, another part of her thought _He tried to kill me, Sergei. He would try again, to kill me, and my father. Do it. Keep hitting him. Harder. Crush him. Crush him like he were an insect._

She did not like this voice, and tried to quiet it.

The third side of her said-as the once more solid sounding kicks began to take on a slightly more wet sound as they pulverized the man- _this sort of rage is not normal-it can only be begotten of two things. Hate, for one._

_The other would be love._

_Maybe both._

_S_ ergei's eyes were dead. Lili couldn't take her own eyes away; the man's head had a pool of blood under it, and whatever cries he had left were barely audible; more like gurgles, which was all he could do. She saw he was still alive; both arms broken, one leg broken and his ribcage likely split, but his head was a horror; his face was utterly pulverized. He no longer looked human.

She had seen him fight, and half of her wanted to look away from this nightmare, but the other couldn't help it. Much like a train wreck, she couldn't take her eyes off of it. Sergei had seemingly gone mad, though besides his snarl and his eyes he seemed as composed as ever, not making a sound. Blood had spattered all the way up onto him. This was far worse than any of the other men. The two he killed all that time back on the base were brutal and bloody-as were the ones on the train. Sergei was not one to shy away from brutal tactics, from eye gouging to bone breaking to smashing grounded opponents under his boot; there was no such thing as a 'clean fight' with him. Anything went. But nothing had been this bad.

Sergei finally delivered something resembling an overhead kick that was so powerful the man's already battered head shattered completely with a sickening _crunching_ sound; bone, blood, and brain were all that was left. Lili felt ill at this point...but still couldn't look away at the remains. _That was a man,_ she thought, _before the killing machine I have for a lover shattered his head._ At least the others she had seen him kill still resembled men, albeit some of them in extremely sorry condition. There was so much blood on the ground...not to mention much worse things than blood.

_A man that tried to kill me, and if I had been standing a few inches over, would have._

Sergei spit on the corpse before turning to go over to Lili; he checked the wound, which was not bleeding quite as badly now. He pressed the wound tight himself as he picked her up gently, the look in his eyes now nowhere near the cold rage they had just a moment ago.

Lili thought she fell asleep at that point, but probably passed out. She wasn't sure.

 

–

 

She came to in a dim room-which she did not recognize right away as her hotel suite, but it was. The curtains were mostly drawn, but he allowed some of the cloud-covered morning light in. She heard the faint patter of rain on the windows.

Trying to sit up, she hissed in pain; remembering she had been shot. But looking over at her shoulder, she saw that she was bandaged up-it was clean and nicely done, as well. Her eyes moving slightly next to the bed, she saw Sergei there, stripped to the waist, slumped back in a chair with his arms folded across his chest. He had apparently been watching her.

”Sergei...how...?”

”Luckily, no bones were broken. After what happened in the alley, I was hoping to avoid a hospital. But you are as fine as one can be given your circumstance.”

“How did you know?”

“I did not know until the very last minute. I had listened in on some conversations, as this man may have been of interest to us, being part of the Zaibatsu. They mentioned something that they were going after you. I was...too late it seems.”

”If you were too late, I'd be dead,” Lili said, shaking her head, and realizing that she didn't think she ever heard him speak so much before, ever. She pointed at the dressing. “Did you do this?”

The Spetsnaz nodded. ”If you're on the field, you have to know how.”

She moved her arm, wincing the entire time. It was a very good field dressing, all told. ”How long have you been there?”

”Since the evening. You have been asleep a long time.”

Lili blinked, but she somehow was not surprised. _Of course he was looking over you. He has been for nearly a year, now._

She then remembered the assassin woman with the knives. She shook her head.

”The woman...is she still alive?”

Sergei leaned forward, shrugging slightly. ”I don't know. Perhaps it's better to let it go.” He had heard about the woman's failure on the wiretap; it's how he managed to figure out what was happening.

Lili looked down.

He continued. ”If she is not...would you want to know?”

Lili shook her head. ”No. I don't think I would.”

”She tried to kill you. You defended yourself.”

”I know.” She then remembered the complete mess he made of the man who shot her. ”Is the man...”

Sergei frowned slightly. ”The other Zaibatsu in the city probably found him. Let them know what will happen to any more then send.”

Lili leaned back against the wall, still sore. She began replaying everything in her head.

People had tried to kill her and her father-several times apparently. This time they nearly succeeded, twice. One of those instances, she knocked a woman down stairs and may have killed her. Self-defense, but still. She may-or may not-be dead, and Lili may never know. She witnessed many men die, some of them horrifically. There were still assassins after her family.

Finally, she had been shot. Had Sergei had not been there, she would have died. Then again, she probably could have died many times over at this point. She decided to try to get up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, though still finding herself dizzy again. She figured she would have to miss several matches. She had no idea how long it would take her to recover.

With everything piling up and hitting her all at once now-it felt far too real than what it used to be-she finally began to cry, cursing herself for it. Even though many others may have broken long before at the simple knowledge of assassins being after their family, she still cursed herself.

She didn't say anything, simply holding her head in her hands, her left shoulder throbbing. Sergei immediately moved so he could get his arms around her gently, as to not hurt her shoulder any more than it was. Leaning back for a moment, he brushed the tears off of her face with a finger.

Lili then lay back down on her right side, since it would probably be a little while at least before she could lay on her left. Sergei lay down next to her, carefully putting an arm around her waist to hold her close, mindful of the wound. He knew how they felt, as he had been shot before. But he was skilled in cleaning and dressing them even on a battlefield out of necessity; he luckily managed to get everything he needed from around. It had only been a small slug as the assassin had used a very small and concealable pistol as to not attract attention, thinking he could get an easy shot. He had been-according to the bits of information he had picked up-the backup.

He looked down at her and brushed away a few more tears that had fallen. He was surprised she had kept this kind of composure for so long. It angered him, though-while you wouldn't be able to tell from his expression, it drove him into a rage that they would do this, and it made him want to hunt down each and every member of the Zaibatsu and do to them what he did to the would-be assassin in the alley.

He kissed the top of her head, and saw that she had calmed down.

Lili turned to lay on her back, Sergei propped up on one arm next to her, stroking her hair with one hand, kissing her once on the mouth, lightly.

She started to grow accustomed to the silence. Many in this situation may have required or wanted words. At this point she had began to know Sergei in the way that he was saying everything he needed to.

”I won't be able to go home like this. I can stay here as long as I need...that's not a problem. But they can't see me with this injury. You'll have to show me if there's anything special to do to clean it.”

Sergei stood after a moment to go search through a few of his things. ”I will stay.”

Lili blinked. ”Don't you have...”

”I can do what I need to from here. I don't want to leave when you are unable to defend yourself as well. I mostly deal with your family's enemies, anyhow, since they are also the ones I am sent after.”

Lili couldn't lie-the idea of actually getting to see Sergei for the next probably two weeks or so actually filled her with the first joy she felt since she knocked the woman down the stairs. He walked back over to her, and noticed that her tears had turned into a slight bit of laughter, though it was a touch on the sarcastic side. She looked up at him.

”Am I crazy for thinking that at least me getting shot means we get more time together than usual?”

A tiny smile appeared at the corner of his own mouth. ”No.”

She rest her head on his stomach as he stood next to the bed. His hands ran through her hair. ”I may have to head out from time to time,” he started, going back over to his things, before coming back, holding something in his hand. Lili blinked when he showed her.

It was a handgun; a basic 9mm.

”Have you ever shot one of these?” he asked, his eyes locking with hers.

”No...I've never had to.”

”You're injured right now. If you're attacked, you'll be at a disadvantage, especially if you aren't used to that sort of injury. Tell me...how does it feel when you move?”

Lili sighed. ”Painful. Let's say I wouldn't want to fight for my life like this.”

”We should go somewhere later tonight. I can teach you the basics. Though no one can teach you how to point a gun at someone and pull the trigger with the intent to kill.”

_How did this happen...I never thought I'd have to learn to shoot anyone._

_Also, I think after today I may not hear him speak again for a week._

She sighed again, laying back onto the bed, obviously unhappy about her general situation. She winced, coming down on her bad arm a bit hard. Sergei put the gun in the drawer of the nightstand, holstered. He then moved to the bed, positioning himself to lay behind her, with her between his legs and her head on his chest. She settled down, his arm going around her waist carefully.

She suddenly felt much better.

“Don't leave for awhile yet today,” she said; this was probably one of the first times she had actually asked him to stay.

“I won't. I can adjust some things.” He leaned his head down; she managed to maneuver her head in a comfortable enough way to meet him in a kiss, which he deepened. He not only stayed, but he remained in that spot for as long as she needed.

 

–

 

Lili had decided to finally go out for a walk around the city for a short while. It had been four days, and she began to want more fresh air than what she got on the hotel's balcony since she had been out only once since then.

Her wound was healing fairly nicely, though still incredibly sore. She actually watched Sergei change her dressing once-his hands were deft and gentle with her while he worked, and that still actually surprised her. After he showed her the size of the slug that did the damage-it was very small-she counted more blessings they hadn't decided to use one of the bigger, nastier handguns, given the pain this one caused.

Sergei had to go do some business somewhere; she had no idea what. She slipped him a spare keycard that she had gotten, so he could come and go from the suite at his leisure. He had told her it was up to her if she took the gun, which they had practiced shooting about two days after he gave it to her; they had gone to an out of the way range, as to not attract attention. Her shoulder was very sore the next day, but she felt like she could at least point and fire the thing, as it was fairly easy and lightweight.

She did not carry it with her today; she planned on sticking to the busiest of streets, so it wouldn't have made a difference anyway. Anyone going after her would probably go at it in such a way that the pistol wouldn't matter.

_Am I really getting that blase about my own demise?_ She supposed it kept her from being afraid. 

It was cooler than usual, the damp wind being the culprit, but she still enjoyed a slow walk around, looking into windows. She had another good coat with her-Lili was not one to skimp on packing. She simply paid the porters and doormen well to haul it around for her.

As she was milling about one of the more expensive stores, she heard a man clear his throat. Snapping her head up and turning quickly, she found herself looking at an older, bespectacled gentleman in a suit.

It was her family butler, Sebastian.

_What the hell?_ was her first thought.

_Silly, he knew you were in the tournament. He may have even seen you fight._

”My lady, you have not been home for a long time.” Sebastian had promised not to tell her father where she had gone; he had covered for her in saying that she was doing travel studies. The old butler was trustworthy. He was actually trained to fight as well; while his age had sapped strength and reflexes like it can, he was still sharp and skilled. He could surprise many a would-be attacker thinking him a helpless old man. He disliked fighting, but he would use it if necessary.

“How did you find me?” she asked.

Sebastian chuckled. “I know you well, my lady. And I where the tournament had stopped. I had to come here for business, so I decided to try to line the trip up with it.” He smiled. ”What have you been doing with your time?”

Lili looked over at him, her thoughts awash. She hoped her jacket was enough to hide the bandages that were still on her shoulder, and that the perceptive old man didn't notice the stiffness when she moved.

_Oh, Sebastian...if only you knew. If only you knew that almost a year ago, I was captured by the Russian military and taken to their base, in an attempt to find information the Zaibatsu had on my father. They were against the Mishimas as well, and came across me. There I met a Spetsnaz commando named Sergei Dragunov-a massive man, ten years older than me, who rarely speaks and can frighten people with a glance. The first time I saw him fight he killed two men in about thirty seconds without batting an eye. Some time later we slept together in the base-yes, I'm no longer a virgin-and ever since we've been meeting up-having an affair, in fact. He comes to my hotel room and we spend half the time there naked and love every minute of it._

_Did I mention that he's been killing assassins that have been coming after me and my family? Or that if I hadn't gotten captured-I would probably be dead, and so would my father? Did I mention that he killed six Zaibatsu assassins on a train while I was going to another fight? Oh yeah, I pushed a woman down some stairs and she may or may not be dead, I forgot about that. She did try to kill me, however. Oh, and then I was shot. Would you also like to know what he did to the man who shot me? There is probably still blood on the pavement and bits of his skull scattered somewhere there around the alley. It rained, so it probably washed the other gorier stuff away. Even the military calls him the 'White Angel of Death' for his ruthlessness and brutality. I think sometimes he actually enjoys what he does. Oh yes-and I now know how to fire a nine millimeter handgun, and I carry one in my coat at times out of safety, while my shoulder mends._

_Have I forgotten anything?_

_I'm sure Father thinks that I'll settle down with the son of one of his business partners or something, and I'm sure they're nice, but I don't think that's on the cards._

_I wouldn't give up what Sergei and I have for anything, even if it's only seeing once in awhile, since I happen to be in love with him._

”I'm just traveling around for the tournament,” she told the old man. ”It's been going fairly well. Won some, tied some. Lost a couple, but not counted out.”

Sebastian nodded. ”I'm sure your father would like to see you again.”

”I know. I'd like to see him too. But right now I'm busy. Please understand.”

The old butler stroked his gray beard. ”I do. I've known you a long time, and I've learned that it's better that I don't push. But...please be careful, my lady. With whatever...or whomever it is.”

_He knows something is up, but...he's always been far more than a butler, he's been a great friend to me and my family. I trust him._

”I will. I'll be back, when I can be.”

He nodded again, and bowed. ”If you need anything, you can call. You know that.” He turned to return to the limo. Lili pulled her coat tighter, and began to walk back to the hotel.

_I wonder how much he knows. Probably not much, but I suppose I should be more careful._

Her shoulder started throbbing again; she felt like she wanted to get back to the hotel. She turned to leave, pulling the coat tight around herself when the wind picked up.

 

..

 

Arriving at the door, she opened it to find Sergei there in his dressier military outfit, and she immediately smiled. The whole 'man in uniform' thing was true, she felt. The tie, the jacket, and the huge black boots that made him look even taller than he already was brought her back to the first time that she had met him, when she was brought before him after being captured. His hat and gloves were on a table, and he was looking through some folders.

He turned toward her, placing the folders on the table as well before walking over to her to help her with her coat; she was grateful as she was starting to get a bit stiff.

“Thanks,” she said, trying to work out the soreness.

“I should check that soon,” he said, sitting in the chair.

Lili nodded. “I saw Sebastian today. He was here.”

Sergei looked up. “Your butler, was it?"

“Yes. He...I think he's onto something, but he never said. He's...been a good friend to both me and my father for years. He doesn't pry, and he wouldn't tell even if he did know.”

Sergei nodded. “I'm not concerned.” Truth be told, the idea of having to give up their affair was was terrible to him, but he never showed it.

She smiled at that, and finally decided to get a shower after everything. She carefully removed the bandage, examining the wound; the small slash on her arm was healing more than nicely-that wouldn't be a problem and would likely fade to almost unnoticeable. The one on her shoulder, however, she was going to have to hide from her family somehow even after the fact. It was shrinking some every day, at least. It still hurt more than she'd have liked. Sergei had assured her this was normal, as was the rather extensive bruising around it.

She came out afterward with her robe on, though open. Sergei was at the table, reading a folder with a somewhat bored look on his face, a cigarette in his other hand and a glass of vodka on the table next to him. He had shed both his jacket and his shirt; Lili wondered how he could always look so damned hot like that.

He looked up, his eyes going up and down her body once. She walked over to brush her hand through some of his hair.

“Let that dry first,” he said. “Then I'll bandage it again.” His eyes trailed down, pausing for a moment both at her breasts and then down below her stomach; the little smirk which she had not seen very much since the incident a few days ago appearing. He shifted in his seat, licking his lips. Lili smiled.

“You know, I heard excitement can act as a natural painkiller,” she said. It had been several days, and she was feeling a lot better both physically and mentally, the pain notwithstanding.

Sergei put out his cigarette before looking over at the folder he had been reading through. He closed it and tossed it aside, the smirk not leaving his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Trying to set up the assassin scene was a bit tough, trying to make it not too contrived was a little hard. But the Zaibatsu are worldwide, and Lili has indeed be poking around where she should not have been...and there was the whole thing with her father anyway. 
> 
> This one is more plot, but there is some rather nasty violence again. Just a heads up. It's a bit worse than the last one I think. But yes, the plot is thickening here a bit! I'll let the story tell things the rest of the way. At least it looks like they'll get a little more time together than usual...
> 
> One I may decide to do some other lemony Lilinov story-shot at some point at a later date as well for fun... ;)
> 
> Thanks again all! Hope you enjoy the additional chapters so far.


	7. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This one is somewhat of a 'breather' chapter to have a little bit of plot here and there. A little bit of sexy time pops here still, but sometimes every story needs a little break-part now and again in between heavier action...regardless of the kind. ;) Also, I can totally picture Sergei being a bit amusing-very occasionally, even if it isn't funny in the traditional sense. I still can't help but feel the guy is not a robot even in canon. Almost, maybe. Not quite. 
> 
>  
> 
> Things will be picking up from here, though. Don't worry.

The room was chilly, even though they had the heat on. Late autumn in Russia was colder than late autumn in central Europe.

Lili had trouble sleeping; she sat up in the bed, checking the clock. It was two in the morning, and this little trip wasn't as planned as they may have liked it to be. She shivered for a moment as she was naked, though still half under the covers. Sergei stirred next to her and sat up himself, turning toward her to brush some of her long hair back.

“Can't sleep?”

Lili shook her head. “No. I think I've had too much excitement for a lifetime...and now I'm here back in Russia, where it all started.”

Sergei smiled slightly at that.

Lili continued. “I'm...I guess I'm not sure what's happening. But if you say it's for the best...”

He nodded. “It's better to have you further from your father for now.”

“I worry we won't be there for him if something...goes wrong.”

He touched her face. “I know. The Zaibatsu are confused now, though.”

She nodded slowly, settling back down into the bed. He lay close next to her. She sighed; even though she was getting sick of running and of the Zaibatsu and of being nervous, Sergei was able to usually calm her.

They were currently in a rather large, but fairly spartan apartment somewhere in the outskirts of Moscow. It was not Sergei's dwelling, but it was a place that he managed to get where he could work out of it covertly, and it was fairly unknown and safe. It had very good security-both regular and electronic. There wasn't much in the way of fancy stuff though-a television, bed, fridge, tables, usual odds and ends, with a carpet. It was in good repair, but it was obviously made more to work out of. Lili had as many of her things as she could carry; a large rolling suitcase and a fairly large backpack's worth of things. The spoiled side of her hated carrying stuff, admittedly. She was used to paying people to do it for her, though Sergei of course helped.

Still, she called it home for now. As she lay back down in the bed, she replayed the whole mess in her mind.

It had all started after they had separated in London. Sergei finally had to leave, and the next battles were in Germany. Lili had been healed about as much as she could be in the two weeks' time.

  
Separating that time was much harder, she remembered-for the both of them, though he hid it well. She kept the handgun with her just in case; Sergei had told her that it could come in handy for a situation where she could not fight, or against certain types of people whom she may not want to fight. While she was a little stubborn here-she did have high regard for her own skills-she knew he had a point; trained assassins could be a whole different kettle of fish than tournament fighters. Even if she managed to one-up the woman who had tried to stab her, they may not all be like her.

She had agreed at the London bout that she would partner with Hwoarang again for the next fight; and they were successful at the bout as well, though Lili was a bit disappointed in her own performance. Her arm, however, was not 100% yet-she would have called it off if she wouldn't have been leaving her fighting partner cold. The red-haired Tae Kwon Do master had noticed something with her arm and asked her about it, but she simply said she had hurt it in a silly accident.

There was a small break, and it was heading toward November at this point. It had been about three weeks since her and Sergei had separated in London. He ended up finding her in Berlin, where he had brought the news.

After the incident with the two assassins in London-he never did say if the woman was alive or dead, or if he even knew or not-the Zaibatsu had not been happy, to say it lightly. Sergei had feared that he put her in danger when he brutally killed the one man, but it was hard to tell. Lili did not blame him, as if he hadn't acted, she'd have died anyway. But as he was working for the government and found some other things out, he explained that since both her and her father were under watch, it would be safer if they were separated, instead of her going back to Monaco for the break. This way, she would be safe under his watch, and they'd be forced to split up; her father would be fine since he could then target those men directly without having to worry about keeping tabs on two people.

Lili had agreed, though she was starting to get a touch homesick. She had thought to herself to be careful what you wish for, as you might get it. She had wished she didn't have to separate from Sergei so often.

Now she was staying in the apartment he was working out of, for now, anyway. She was not depressed-she was generally quite pleased with the arrangement-she was safe, they got to see each other more often, and her father was under better watch.

On another bright side, there had been no lack of sex, to both of their pleasure, on top of the quiet companionship they brought one another. Prior to this, Lili had decided to take precautions due to her now rather intense sex life-despite it being more sporadic than she'd have liked-and now they were able to finish their couplings without him having to pull out. She found this added something to their times together.

But the homesickness still hit now and then, and this had been one of those times. It was usually just a brief moment.

She looked at her wound, now healed, but the scar was still nasty looking. It would lighten over time, she hoped. Sergei lay naked as well next to her, pulling her closer to him.

It still felt somewhat forbidden. She had made up some excuses for her father and Sebastian about extra tournament days, a few dinners with the fighters, and other odds and ends. Plus, Sergei did not need any of the military to know still-what with the investigations and everything. She kind of liked this aspect still, though.

That and it was a bit refreshing to know that if she wanted to, she could call the affair over and leave at any time...though that was one of the absolute last things she wanted to do.

As usual, their emotions weren't shown with words or physical objects, but simply with how they acted and what they did.

Her thoughts floated back as she leaned forward to kiss him, causing that familiar warm feeling to spread through her stomach again. She wasn't even going to lie to herself-part of the bright side of them being physical a lot was that Sergei was just so damn _good_ with her. There was something about being with a man who was that much bigger, stronger, and older than she was-who happened to be incredibly easy on the eyes on top of it-that was great. She actually liked the times she got to see him milling around with other men at the base, how he towered over most of them.

She never really knew that Sergei was more of the type in his(very, very) few past relationships to just...quickly go through the motions, and not even very often; he didn't care much either way. Almost like doing his duty and nothing more. Sex used to be practically clinical for him, and while he learned what to do, it wasn't particularly anything to him.

Something about Lili had allured him though, and while he never once abandoned or half-assed his military duties, when they were together he actually enjoyed all of the physical contact unlike in his past. Indeed, after a time he felt a strong emotional bond with her unlike anyone else-though he didn't necessarily show it like another man would. She was so very different from him, but it didn't matter. It sort of happened with him, and he took it. He had actually thought back the first time he found her again at the hotel-after their time at the base-he had happened to catch her in the bout again and began to sort of think back to the time they were together. This spurred him along to find her again to see if it would lead to anything, and that seemed to have set the actual affair into motion.

Lili had mused they had even been somewhat adventurous, what with that one night in the field. She never would have done that before, and she guessed he wouldn't have either.

After feeling his hand slide down her back, she figured she wouldn't have too much trouble getting to sleep later on.

 

–

 

Lili's days were fairly calm lately-maybe even a bit boring. Sometimes she didn't mind the boredom-it was better than what the alternate could be at it's worst-but sometimes she wouldn't have minded a bit more excitement. Some days Sergei was gone from morning until night, other times he was only gone for a couple of hours.

The city was fairly interesting, though she felt a bit alienated since she didn't have much Russian to go on. Sergei had taught her how to say some things to help her get by easier.

She occasionally went about the city to explore a little bit, day by day, to help spend the time when Sergei wasn't around. The only other things to do right now was to surf the internet on her laptop, practice some moves, or read. She even started attempting to learn a bit more Russian. She was already fluent in both English and French, she figured maybe picking up one more language wouldn't be so terrible.

It was the days alone that she would feel that twinge of homesickness more often. More to make sure her father was okay if anything. She did keep in contact through a secure email; as far as he and Sebastian knew, she was still traveling from city to city for the tournament. Which was half true. She did have a fight next week she would fly out to; it would be safe enough to do so since she'd be heading back to Moscow afterward.

Sergei, meanwhile, had to admit this arrangement did have the advantage of having her around. He didn't like waiting any more than she did. He felt for her homesickness, but it was genuinely better to have them separated at this point. He was careful around his comrades, not letting anything slip...but, well, Sergei was never a man of words. He only spoke when he had to; if there was anyone on the planet that could hide something, it was he.

There was one thing that Lili also liked-watching Sergei fight. While she didn't particularly like to watch him _kill,_ watching him fight was another matter. He fought with a power and ruthlessness that she found more than impressive. When she thought about it, even his kills she saw didn't bother her _that_ much in the end...well, the last one did due to it's sheer brutality.

Something about knowing he was willing and ready to kill to protect her at the drop of a hat made her feel safer, though. When you have people gunning for your family, being able to fight in tournaments wasn't exactly always enough. There was the woman...but she tried not to think about that too much. She still hoped she lived.

Sergei had left early that morning, leaving Lili to her own devices. She wondered what was going on with some of the other fights that she wasn't a part of, and who some of her next competitors might be so she could formulate a defense against them in her head. She planned on springing a couple of the things she had picked up from Sergei if possible. He had showed her a few holds that you didn't necessarily need to be a large commando to use properly.

She decided to go out for awhile that morning, just to stretch her legs. Being cooped up sort of started the little wishes to be back in Monaco-not separate from Sergei, of course, but at least back in a familiar area. She had seen via emails that everything was okay on that end, so with that, she threw on some warm clothes(making sure she had the keys, she didn't particularly want to be stuck outside here), and headed out. The day was overcast, promising some more early snowfall. Thinking back to how they got snowed in at the base almost a year ago, she wasn't surprised it started this early.

After a time, she had arrived at an interesting part of town, which seemed to have small shops about, a cafe here and there. It seemed a little desolate today, though. She figured she would spend perhaps an hour or two around, and then head back. She didn't particularly like the cold, though she could at least tolerate it.

As she was looking in one of the windows, she saw a group of men walk by; they were wearing heavy coats with a slight military appearance to them. They seemed to look at her for awhile before moving on. She didn't pay them much mind, but wondered absently if they actually were on Sergei's base or something. She actually thought a couple of them had looked familiar, but didn't press the matter. It had been so long since that first incident at the base, she probably could have just thought she knew them from somewhere.

The weather had eventually taken enough of a turn that she decided to head back; after finding the nicest place she could to eat, of course-no matter where she was, she would find the finest stuff. She wasn't out as long as she wanted to be, but she thought that maybe if things calmed down somewhat she could head back out later to try to shake the rest of her cabin fever.

By the time she got back in the afternoon, Sergei had arrived. He was already sitting at the table with his usual cigarette, reading over more material. _They always seem to have something for him. I know they work him harder at the base...I suppose it goes with being the best._ He hadn't undressed yet, but he had removed his tie and opened the dress shirt that he wore with his finer outfit.

He looked up for a moment, greeting her with just his eyes. Lili could read the greeting without him having to say a word.

_I'd have thought someone this quiet had issues before. Now I think everyone else might talk too much._

 

\--

 

Lili had gotten a shower; Sergei was lying on the bed in his trousers, reading a book whose title she could not understand. A double shot glass of vodka was on the nightstand next to him. He looked over at her, smiling a tiny bit when he saw her bathrobe open.

“I think I might go explore around again this evening.”

Sergei nodded. “I have to go to the base again.” His eyes trailed up and down. Her being naked next to him caused him to be more than a little bit distracted alone, and his head being so close to her nether regions was making it _real_ difficult for him to concentrate on the book-or anything else, for that matter. She fingered a few strands of his black hair. She started to walk away when one of his hands snapped out and ran up her thigh. She gasped quickly, smiling down at him.

“I should go get dressed. It gets darker out earlier these days.”

He glanced up at her, dropped the book off to the side and ran his one hand in between her legs, allowing a finger to part her for a moment. She shook, quickly holding on to one of the bedposts while standing there. She squealed softly when she felt the finger slide back and forth a few times before entering her. Sergei had propped up on one elbow before he leaned forward to kiss below her navel once. She gasped out, arching her back.

He simply glanced up at her again before withdrawing his finger-she had started to get aroused fairly quickly from his touch-and pulled her to stand next to the bed; she counted herself lucky she had a dancer's balance at this particular moment. His breath made her shiver as she felt him kiss downward after he licked his finger clean, and moaned when he slid his tongue where it used to be as she stood there. He readjusted his position slightly and pushed one of her legs off to the side for better access. She lifted her leg slightly to rest it on the trim of the bed to make it easier for him.

He did not seem to tease her for long; he swirled his tongue around for a time, thrusting it inside some before going straight for her clit; sucking at it and flicking his tongue against it as he held onto her leg.

Lili held onto the bedpost, gasping in pleasure from this little surprise 'assault' as she ran her free hand through his hair. Despite the fact they only saw every so often, they ended up in carnal situations often enough that they got to know what each other liked very well. He knew what to do if he wanted to get her off a bit more quickly...even though he normally didn't like rushing things.

It didn't take much longer for her to let out a quivering moan and let herself go; she felt him reposition his mouth to take her in, giving her long strokes with his tongue until she was completely finished.

Sergei pulled away slowly afterward, teasing her a few more times before kissing her once and settling back. Lili stood against the wall for a few moments to catch her breath and her balance; anything he did felt terribly good to her. She smiled down at him, a shiver running through her body. He shifted around a bit; he knew how hard he would get if he went down on her, but it didn't bother him. He figured he could distract himself with something until she returned.

“That was sudden.”

“You stood in front of me naked.” It wasn't that he couldn't resist...he just didn't want to.

“For someone who doesn't talk much, you seem to like using your mouth for...other things.” Not that Lili actually _minded_ this, of course. Quite the opposite.

Sergei shrugged. He spared her that small smile that he only ever really gave to her and lay back with his hand behind his head as he licked his lips. He grabbed the book up again, only to realize he had left a bookmark out of it. He tried to find his place for a moment until he just tossed it aside and grabbed his vodka. Lili chuckled.

“Distracted you?” She wrapped the robe around herself more. She felt like she would have to dry off somewhat still.

Sergei snorted. “It wasn't that interesting anyway.”


	8. Dischord

Sergei had arrived to the apartment a bit early; he looked a bit restless compared to his usual stoic demeanor.

Lili looked up from the laptop that was there and immediately knew something was off. “Sergei?”

He nodded to her, walking over after removing his heavy coat. He was wearing his more field-training gear this day instead of his usual dress-style gear he wore often at the base. He came to sit down at the table to light a cigarette. Lili noticed he did not smoke all the time; he seemed to just go through a few a day.

“We are missing several men from the base. Since they had trained under me before, they naturally came to me about it.”

Lili blinked. “Are they dead?”

He shrugged. “No one knows anything.”

Lili suddenly remembered the men she saw the other day. “I saw some men yesterday. The first time I had gone out. I want to say I had seen them at the base before but I didn't think anything of it.”

“Men don't all live on the base. It could have been them, or not.”

She nodded. “Do you think the G-Corporation or Zaibatsu are involved?”

“They tend to get involved with things here as of late. I've had to put down several uprisings. It would not surprise me.”

“What will you do?”

“Confront them if I find them.”

She knew what that meant. If they were indeed on the take, they would likely not live out the week if he found them.

He sat in a chair, running his hand over the scar on his mouth, which he would do now and again when he was agitated. Lili went to grab the bottle of his vodka to bring it over to him, holding it out as an offering with a comforting look on her face.

He glanced up at her for a moment, his expression softening a tiny bit, before taking the bottle...pulling her down onto his lap as well.

 

\--

 

It was funny how Lili had picked up a thing or two about following people. Well, this wasn't so hard; she had overheard the word 'cafe' on the cel phone...and she understood it in Russian. There was also the fact she happened to be having an affair with a man who was _quite_ good at trailing people, as she found out firsthand almost a year ago. Since it would be late, she assumed that they would be meeting outside of it.

While coming out of another room, she had noticed Sergei on the phone, speaking his mother tongue in a rather sharp tone. She picked up a word here and there, but the cafe stood out; since she knew where the one was, and it was very near an alleyway. At nighttime, she figured the latter would be a pretty good clandestine meeting place. She didn't mean to snoop; he did not seem to try to hide anything from her anyway. He knew she could understand a word now and again. After he had gotten off the phone, he mentioned he had to go meet a few people this night about something. She simply nodded and let it go...but something nagged at her.

She didn't know why she wanted to go. Something told her to go, in her gut. Every time she pushed it down, the feeling would resurface. She recalled one day at a bout speaking to Wang Jinrei; he was very wise and he always said he listened to that voice inside of him. She figured the advice would be good for now. It was easy for her; she was fairly unassuming and she simply walked around like nothing was happening, and there was nothing really going on that evening outside anyway. Sergei had already been gone for awhile.

She did, however, feel a bit nervous about what she had in her coat...the gun.

The little voice had told her to bring that, as well. Yet again she had tried to push it down, but she felt safer with it. Given everything that had been happening, she had a feeling that essentially Sergei was going out to confront people, and if they ended up finding her first, she had better be armed to deal with military men...who might also be armed.

Eventually, taking a few of the small side streets she had remembered-the street lights were on, but they were fairly dim-she approached the cafe. She was not scared; her own skills were enough to handle silly rabble should they try anything, and she had the gun for someone...more dangerous, but she admitted to her self she wasn't sure if she'd be able to pull the trigger in anger.

There was no one around this area to even be worried about. At around ten at night, this part of town was quite dead, she noticed. Snow fell softly, adding to the stuff that had already accumulated, though it wasn't too bad yet.

Lili finally reached the cafe, and she did hear voices carrying on the quiet side street, which did not have any traffic on it. The voices were coming from the alleyways nearby. Some of them were speaking harshly in Russian.

After a time, she heard Sergei's.

_I knew it. I think he found the supposed missing men._ She stayed hidden though; she was slim and easily able to hide around another corner. She peeked out.

Sergei was wearing his more rugged combat gear, though did not have any armor nor weapons on him. There were several other men around; she counted six. No one in the group looked happy.

She happened to overhear one of the men say the word 'girl' to him; and later, the word 'Zaibatsu.' Her stomach sank. Then it sank even further when she took a better look at the men.

It was the men from the other day.

_They saw me. They remembered me from the base. They're involved with the Zaibatsu...and they can turn me in...no doubt for money or something else. I'm sure that like those two men all that time ago, they think they could get rid of Sergei as well for payment. Or maybe he's the target and I'm just the side money._

She stayed quiet, watching what would happen.

Sergei-who towered over the six men by at least a head-menacingly spat out some words she could not understand, followed by a threatening gesture with his hand. He looked toward one, who was stepping up in front of him and said in English:

“You best leave and not even think about this anymore, or I _will_ kill you.”

The man drew a combat knife. Sergei immediately took a fighting stance. Lili knew these men had breathed their last. She noticed Sergei quickly maneuvering carefully around. Due to the English, she assumed they were not all Russian. She wasn't sure how they ended up in their army, but she supposed that didn't matter now.

This man was skilled and fairly tough looking, however. He was smaller than Sergei, but the combat knife he held gave him a bit of reach. Sergei's reach was still immense, however; his legs could easily keep him at bay, though not without danger.

They began to circle one another, the man with the knife sticking it out, with Sergei dodging back and throwing out a kick. Sergei then went on the offensive; it was not his style to hang back. Flying at the man with quick, powerful strikes, he took two hits from the knife around his chest and arm, but the mid-kick he threw at the man's stomach doubled him over, causing him to drop the knife and spit blood. He stumbled backward to attempt to get his footing again, but Sergei met him with a swinging fist to the temple, driving him to his knees. He grabbed the man, driving his knee violently into his face twice before striking him face first to the ground with both fists in a massive overhead swing; there was a bit of a hollow sound as his head hit the concrete at high speed. He was no longer moving, blood starting to pool around his head.

Lili was looking out; there was no one near her at the moment back where she was, and no one seemed to see her, either. She kept watching; she figured she should stay hidden, and if she had to she could possibly get the drop on someone.

The second man was armed with a machete which he had hidden in his long coat; larger than the combat knife, it managed to cut Sergei again across the chest, rather deep. It was enough to make the bigger man stumble back; but as she inhaled sharply, she saw his eyes flash for a moment. He managed to come in with a sweep after faking him out, tripping the man down; he twisted, trapped the man's neck between his ankles and snapped it before flipping back to his feet. Another tried to draw a handgun, but too slowly; Sergei batted away his arm, locking his leg around his to bring him to the ground. He got him in a grip that Lili couldn't recognize, and knew it was over when she heard the telltale snapping of the man's bones. She noticed Sergei had been maneuvering around the tighter alleyway to prevent them from rushing him all at once...not that she thought they'd have a chance even if they dogpiled him.

Yet another was armed with a knife as well; but Sergei was ready for this one. He simply sidestepped, snapped his arm, tripped him to his knees and threw a vicious spinning kick with all of his strength behind it; the steel toe of his combat boot slammed into the man's temple with a _crunch._ Blood flowed from his mouth, shattered eye socket and nose as he fell to the ground. As usual Sergei's eyes were cold, and she could tell the other two men started having second thoughts after this one killed four of their mates a bit too easily for their tastes. Sergei wondered why they insisted sending such men after him, though he had to say these were cut from a bit better cloth than the usual fodder that he snapped like twigs, given that he had actual wounds this time.

They followed their orders until the end; one of them manged to bring an elbow up to his face, though Sergei managed to not take the full brunt. It still hit hard enough to cause some blood to come out; this seemed to only enrage Sergei...though his eyes went dead when this happened, making it even scarier. The man who managed to strike him had his arm twisted around, dislocated in two areas and broken, before Sergei kicked his knee out, his leg snapping backward in a way a leg should not bend. He screamed as he fell to his good knee, where Sergei simply reached down and twisted his head on his neck, dropping the dead man to the ground.

The final would-be assassin dropped to his knees in surrender. Sergei walked over and slammed his boot down on the back of his head; he did not, however, kill the man...yet.

“Will you tell your superiors to end this?” He ground his boot in. The man moaned in pain; a bit of blood oozed out onto the concrete, likely from his nose.

“Mmmph...I...”

Sergei ground his huge boot in harder; a bit more blood appeared as the man groaned. He said nothing.

“S...stop...”

Sergei stared down, waiting patiently for the man to answer. He spat a bit of blood out onto the ground.

At that point, Lili had noticed an extra man coming in. He was fairly far away from the scene. He crept closer. Something flashed from the light in his hand that Lili noticed.

The man had a large handgun, and he was behind Sergei...who didn't see him. Lili's eyes grew wide.

Before she could catch herself, she drew the handgun, aimed, and fired. It was like she wasn't even in control. The bullet struck the man with the gun in the temple, and he fell to the ground, unmoving. Just like that. Some blood oozed from the bullet hole.

Lili blinked, dropping her own gun on the ground; luckily, it did not go off. She stepped back, unsure of what just happened. Sergei turned around and looked at the fallen man, and then back at her, and then down at the man on the ground, whom he knew was stalling by holding out-he figured if he held out the information long enough the man could get his shot. He did not know about Lili in the wings, however.

Sergei snarled silently before he viciously split the man's head open with his heavy boot; he did not cause quite as much ugly carnage as before. She couldn't see what was left of his face as he was face down, but immense amounts of blood flowed forth and she could see a window into the man's skull. The man barely had time to make a sound before he died. He finally looked back at Lili.

“Lili...” he started, walking over to her, over the corpses.

She looked up at him. “He was going to shoot you. You were too far away to hit him. You can't outrun a bullet.” She was shaking. She chuckled to herself out of pure nervous energy. “I guess I found the situation where I was able to point it at someone and pull the trigger.”

Sergei looked down and ran a hand down her face. “You didn't...have to.”

“He was too far away for you. You're fast but...you couldn't have made it. You...he would have killed you.” She looked down again, trying to squeeze back a tear that tried to fall, and managed to do so. She looked back at him, slightly more composed. “You killed all those men for me. And my family. To save us. I...didn't want to-no, _couldn't_ -watch you die.” She felt like she was rambling at this point. “They remembered me, didn't they? And the men you killed at the base.”

Sergei looked down at her; his face stoic, but his eyes sad. He didn't want her to have had to kill anyone. To him, it was nothing. To her, it was much, much more. He traced a finger under her chin. “Yes. They did not get the chance last time.” He shook his head. “Come.” He picked the gun up, holstering it in his own coat. He put an arm around Lili's shoulder, leading her to the jeep. Lili said nothing, simply looking off to the side.

_I couldn't see him die. He saved me many times. He's killed so many times for me._

_I wasn't about to lose him. Forgive me, Sebastian. Forgive me, Daddy. I know you hate violence._

_But our killer needed a hand for once._

 

–

 

Lili sat at the kitchen table in the apartment, playing with a cup of coffee that she had dumped a shot of vodka into. While she disliked the raw stuff, she kinda felt like she needed a little something to take the edge off of this night. She sighed, thinking back to almost a year before when she was joking with her high school friends and figuring out what sort of penthouse she was going to live in when she went to university, and how she was going to arrange to have something ill befall Asuka.

Now she was milling over having shot a man in the head.

Sergei came to sit down, with a drink and a cigarette as well; he had stripped to the waist. Even with the heat on she felt cold enough to wear her robe over some clothing, but Sergei was far too used to it. She spared him a little smile. She took a sip of the drink and turned toward him as he lit the cigarette.

“Who was the first person you killed?”

He thought for a moment. Lili wasn't surprised he had to think about it, given that to him it seemed like nothing. “The man who scarred my face. I was sixteen.”

She blinked. “Why...”

“Training. He was jealous. I smashed his face in.”

Lili nodded, imagining it had not been pretty.

“After that,” he continued, “I lost track.” He rubbed at the scar on his face absently as he took a drag of the cigarette. He turned toward her. “I was sloppy. I should have seen him.”

She shook her head. “You were busy fighting...six men?”

“You should not have had to do that on my behalf. On your own is one thing. Not on mine.”

Lili looked at him. “Like you said why you went after my family's enemies...you couldn't bear to see me die. I couldn't either, with you.”

He lifted her chin with a finger. “Are you okay?” he asked, his eyes showing a bit of what looked like actual concern.

“I...as okay as I can be. I guess...I'll have to live with my decision.” She looked at him, remembering all of the people he killed on her behalf without a second thought, all the time they had spent together. “I'll be okay.”

Sergei nodded.

Lili drank more of her spiked coffee before standing up to go sit on his lap. His arm went around her waist, an d she leaned in to rest her head near his neck. He put out the cigarette with his free hand and put that around her as well.

“I'm sorry I can't be more to you right now.” In a way, he simply did not have the feelings. He did not know what she was going through. The man he beat to death at sixteen was nothing to him. Neither were any of the others over the years by gun, by grenade, by knife, or as he preferred, his bare hands. He liked fighting. He felt more alive then practically than any other time. He's liked conflict since he was a teenager. He couldn't pretend to figure out what was going on with someone who may have enjoyed street fighting or tournament fighting, but not lethal combat. Some of them, he even enjoyed killing. Recently, it had been the man who shot her where he felt that. He would do it again without a second thought.

She lifted her head to touch his face. Just the fact that he tried made her feel a hundred times better. “You're fine as it is.”

He nodded. Even now, he did not speak much. It was simply his nature. One of the things he liked so much about her was that she accepted this fact. Even his military comrades tried to get him to talk more, but that was usually quickly forgotten when his icy stare would greet them.

It was still the odd time like this, though-only with her-that he wished he could do more.

Lili looked down at his chest, noticing the knife wound. It was deeper than most; he was not wearing his armored jacket. Without saying anything, she got up to fetch some of the supplies that were in the cabinet to start fixing it up. Sergei started to pull away but she looked at him, her eyes telling him that she wanted to do this. She cleaned it, and while it could have used stitches, she used the butterfly style bandages instead to close it up. He watched her, nodding in approval when it was all finished.

“That one looked deep,” she said. “It'll leave a scar.” She sort of smirked at that. Like he would care, given how his torso and face held enough as it was. She was more full of a nervous energy still.

Sergei looked at her, brushing back some of her hair again. “Thank you.” He flexed his arm and checked it out. It was quite a good job, all told. He looked back at her for a moment before standing and leading her over to the bed. She took the robe off, but lay down on her back. He lay next to her, up on one elbow as his free hand ran through her hair. She looked over at him, realizing that if she hadn't done what she had, he may have been shot dead.

“I don't regret it,” she said, touching his chest. “You're still around.”

He nodded, leaning in to kiss her; she returned it, and it did not break for a long time. Pulling away finally, she lay back with her eyes closed. He leaned over to light another cigarette, leaning back on his arm to read through a folder that he still had to check out. He would occasionally glance over to watch her in her sleep, touching her gently the few times she started to stir in distress. She would probably be haunted for a short while, he figured; many people were over such a thing. Truth be told, she was reacting much calmer than some others he knew with their first, and they were men in the military. He was convinced she would be fine after a time.

She-and the others-were not like him, though. He killed the ghosts along with the living body. No one would haunt him.

He did still wish he could do more for her, though. He looked over again, stroking her hair a few times before going back to his folder, alternating between reading that and watching the snow fall silently outside.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I admit, this one gets a little ass-pully at times to set up the conflict, but I had fiddled with several ideas and this seemed to be the smoothest. Some changes definitely happen here with Lili. Dare I say it brings them a little closer, though-it is, of course, still business as usual with them in terms of an affair rather than anything official. Which is still how they like it. This situation may even bring another side out of Sergei, as well, though as per usual, Lili will likely be the only person who ever sees it.


	9. Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Pretty graphic sexy chapter, just for a heads up.

Lili looked up from the book she was reading-she had found one in English-to see Sergei coming inside, his formal wear on. The look on his face was not the happiest that she had seen.

“Sergei?” she asked. She was quite adept at reading him these days, though she was far from perfect at it.

He put his hat and gloves off to the side, taking off his heavy coat. “I have a mission coming up.”

“Oh?” She was used to this. “A longer one?”

“Longer, and potentially very dangerous. We're going far to the north to investigate some happenings-and naturally the Zaibatsu has the same idea. They need my...expertise.”

“...How long?” Lili asked, her stomach starting to sink.

“At the very least, six months. But it will likely be much longer.”

Lili frowned. “That's...so long.”

“It can't be helped, unfortunately.”

“Can it, though?” Lili said, somewhat angrily. “Can't you just tell them you're busy? How many Spetsnaz are there?”

“I have my duties.”

She turned to look out the window. He could be so cold when discussing his work. “To fighting or whatever.” She didn't know why this time she was so upset; she didn't like what she heard at all. She knew that all the other times he would have to face dangerous things, but there was more of a...constant to it. She knew he was within traveling range; that on any break, he could cut away for a bit. He did it enough to keep watch on her and her father. This time it seemed more...real, though.

She was not going to see him for a very long time. Not six, eight or twelve weeks, in which the latter had been bad enough. Plus, everything that had happened to her...with the shooting, especially.

She felt alone enough as it was. She did not want to feel it even worse.

“Lili...”

“Go...do your duties.” She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He was standing there, his face somber.

“We'll have to leave tomorrow night.” He then simply gathered up a few of his things and left; he figured to leave her to her own thoughts for awhile. He knew that he didn't like it when people pestered him.

Lili walked over to the bed, rather miserable. This time hurt so much more. She knew him longer now, for one. The incident with the gun. The fact she had been under a lot of stress, and Sergei seemed to just have it roll off of him...unless he just hid it well, but it could be a bit frustrating to crack that shell even now, after all this time. She couldn't believe it had been nearly a year that they had known each other.

She simply lay down, looking out the window at the snowfall. She knew she would have to pack soon, but she didn't much want to think about it. She was somewhat happy that she was in a safe enough spot now to get back to her normal life and the last few bouts, but she still felt terrible.

She drifted off, attempting to just forget for the moment.

 

\--

 

As she was finishing packing what she wanted to bring, Lili heard him come in; she guessed his meeting or whatever was over with. She stayed defiant...surely this time, when it counted most, he could get out of it?

She turned her head to glare at him angrily, though even then it wasn't true anger. Not all toward him; it was more toward the situation at large. She stood up to face him. He was dressed for some sort of combat training. He had removed his heavy coat with the armored plates and tossed it aside, shedding his long-sleeved shirt as well as he came up behind her. The skin on his face was cold as he traced his lips over her ear.

“You think I'll just stand here and take this?” she said, turning to continue to glare at him...though she was weakening.

He lifted a finger up to her mouth in a motion of silence. Her tongue came out to run up it. She lifted her arms up to wrap around his neck as he picked her up, shoving her against the wall as her legs snapped around his waist. He kissed her roughly; she couldn't remember the last time he was this rough with her-but as always, he never hurt her. His actions almost seemed like nothing was holding him back now; and as defiant as she tried to stay in the back of her mind, she soon succumbed to his actions.

Then again she wasn't exactly trying to resist. She wanted this as bad as he did. This could be their last time together for...amounts of time which neither of them wanted to think about.

Sergei could not lie to himself. When he saw how upset she was about everything, the thought had passed his mind to disappear into the night with her, forgetting his duties. If anyone tried to stop him, he would kill them where they stood. If they continued going after him, he would break bones and crush skulls. They could live together somewhere; she could go back to Monaco whenever she needed. No one on the outside would be the wiser. He could work doing anything that required someone who could hurt or kill people.

He then would curse himself after such thoughts; teenage thoughts of running away into the night with a girl ten years younger than him. His loyalty was to his motherland first and foremost; not some affair.

Surely one could have loyalty to more than one thing in their life?

He stopped thinking; turning his attention fully back to Lili, he kissed down her neck while holding her against the wall. She ran her nails down his back, gasping in pleasure. Despite her earlier frustration, she could not be angry at him. At the situation, yes. But not at him. Maybe slightly annoyed that he couldn't say screw it all and leave whatever he was doing...but she knew what she was getting into. She knew who he was, and what he was. She had long accepted it, but she hadn't imagined that there might be a time where it could come down to perhaps not seeing for over half a year...or more...or possibly ever again.

After hearing her yelp from biting at her neck-there would be marks this time, no doubt-he began to kiss down her throat onto her chest while moving her over to the bed. Still half-dressed, he began to undo her jeans to get them off; she helped him along as he also quickly removed her underwear. His head dipped down to take a nipple into his mouth; her blouse was still on, but open. He was wasting little time she noticed, though she had no intention of letting him go early. If this was to be their last time for possibly an enormous length of time, she was going to take advantage of it. She yelped again as he bit lightly at her, still stopping short of unpleasant pain. Any pain she was feeling right now was mixed with intense pleasure...and she honestly wouldn't have minded if he was like this more often.

As he teased and sucked at her now hard nipple, his hand went low, two fingers stroking her a few moments before they slid inside; she was already incredibly aroused, as one could have guessed. He drove them in and out rather quickly; she squirmed and gasped at the feeling. He curled them deep inside before pulling them out again, then beginning to stroke her right down the center as he moved up again to catch her mouth in a hard kiss. Lili's hands went into his hair for a moment until they ran down his back again, letting her nails run down him as he moaned. After breaking the kiss he looked at her, letting his tongue drag over her lips as he slid his head down, kissing her hungrily the entire way. He sat up for a moment to slide his fingers into his mouth.

She smiled at that. He knelt down to wrap his arms around her waist when he was finished so he could hold her up; she maneuvered her legs a bit as he immediately began to kiss up her thigh and toward her center. While he continued his long kisses up and down her sex a few times, he did not tease her too much before delving in with his tongue. She was extremely wet, and as he licked her up and down repeatedly and roughly he relented that while he not only would not get to be around her, on the more carnal side he would not get to do things like feel her taste coat his tongue or run down his throat for what would probably be far too long of a time.

Lili felt like he was practically devouring her this time, for lack of a better term. She was not quiet at all-usually she was able to hold in her voice to small shrieks and moans, but this time his actions just broke her will. He eventually set her back down on the bed, staying where he was; lying there and sucking at her clit, wanting her to climax even though he had no intention of stopping yet. His tongue was buried deep inside of her, thrusting, hitting the sensitive spots that she liked. She thrust her hips toward him, gasping louder from the feeling. She slid her fingers into his hair as she always did; he responded with a low moan as he increased his pace. She fully enjoyed how he was holding back just enough to extend her pleasure.

By the time he was done, she was settled into a rather wet spot on the bed and his mouth was noticeably more covered than what it usually was when he slowly pulled away. Lili tried to catch her breath as he leaned down to lick her clean; his tongue against her sex, slowly moving around to ensure he got most of it, still caused shaking moans to escape her lips. She glanced down to watch; he caught her gaze for just a moment. She felt if he did that much longer she'd be on her way again, especially as she was watching his actions at this point and seeing how he savored it. She managed to sit up eventually to help him out of some more of his clothing after he was finished; he still had not removed his boots or trousers, not wanting to wait to begin. He at least managed to get his boots off, but she simply started to kiss around his stomach and undo his trousers. He could take them off later.

She moved up again and put a hand on his chest; it was Lili's intention to return the favor to him. She didn't want to go all the way yet, anyway. As far as she was concerned they could do this all night before actually going for full on-sex; she had no idea when she would get to experience it again, after all. She kissed his lips roughly before trailing her own down his chest and stomach, her hands tracing over his muscles and passing over his numerous scars.

He was hard; he actually counted himself lucky he hadn't let go earlier. He was down on Lili for a long time and he was trying to hold back the best he could. He let loose a low moan as soon as he felt her grasp the shaft and lean down to tease him with her tongue; like him, however, she did not take long to take him fully into her mouth, though she started slowly. She even led one of his hands over to her hair; he tangled it in there to rub the back of her head as she worked.

She tasted the light saltiness right away, but he was doing fairly well for himself. She slowly sucked at him, using her hand to fondle him from below, listening to his heavy breathing and occasional low moan; no matter how much she teased him, he seemed to stay quiet. She was used to it though; and she knew the occasional small smile and his head being thrown back meant that he was deeply enjoying himself. She felt his hand stroke her hair and run down her back as she continued; she sucked harder and harder at him; being a bit rougher, much like he was with her. He moaned slightly louder at that, and she counted it as a win.

Slowing down somewhat to see if she could make him last a bit more, she tasted more of the saltiness and teased the head with her tongue, flicking it against it before taking him deep into her mouth again; going as far as she could. Sergei was not a small man, but she managed him quite nicely. She wanted him to feel the same pleasure that he gave to her.

Sucking a bit more, she felt his grip tense on her shoulder as he started to come; she sped up, sucking harder, finally bringing him over the edge as she began to swallow everything that he had. She felt him shiver , moaning low in his throat. She really didn't mind with him; she never would have done it, she thought, before meeting him. Something about him caused her to release more of her inhibitions that she may have had before.

Releasing him slowly, kissing the head one last time she sat up and smiled at him. He tilted his head forward to spare her his tiny smile, touching her under the chin with a finger as his breathing became more even again. He leaned down for another hungry kiss, where he began to bite lightly at her lower lip, before trailing down, two fingers beginning to stroke her again. She knew he would need some time to rejuvenate...so she decided to help him by laying on her side, clearly going to continue with her work as well. She yelped rather loudly when she felt his tongue begin to swirl right around her opening again.

Between the two of them, it did not take long for him to finally get hard once more. Lili finally had to stop for a moment, as Sergei was not relenting on his end. He pulled away from her clit slowly after he heard her squeal again, letting his tongue run up and down her a bit more to cover it with her taste that came forth. He repositioned, picking her up before he moved off the bed and carried her over to the wall, obviously intending to go at it fully standing.

Not even thinking, Sergei slid into her, moaning low as Lili gasped. He began to thrust almost violently; she had never felt him this intense with it before. She knew that it would likely be a very long time, though...so she enjoyed it, meeting his thrusts with her own, running her nails down his back still, even harder than before, leaving actual scratches now. He kissed her deeply again, biting a little more at her lip before trailing his lips down to her shoulder to do the same. She felt her lip would be bruised by the time this night was up, but as she wasn't going straight home anyway, she didn't care. She found she didn't care about much this night as she slid her mouth down to bite lightly at his neck.

He continued to thrust, harder and harder. He really was considerably rougher tonight than usual; his actions seemed borne both of frustration of life's circumstances...as well as his feelings for her, which ran deep enough that it even surprised him at times. It was enough to actually make him _consider_ some of those other thoughts, even though he knew deep down he'd never go through with them.

As he felt her nails rake down his back, he thought that he'd probably have to default to some sort of tank top or shirt for his training exercises. He could probably make up some story-as military men ending up with women was nothing new at all-but he somehow preferred to keep this part of his life between he and Lili.

Lili felt worn out, but still not wanting to stop; she figured that she would probably be sleeping a bit more soundly than she would have guessed tonight, even though she would have to sleep alone. Chasing such thoughts from her mind she concentrated on the matter at hand; which was some of the most intense sex she ever had.

Time stopped existing; Sergei simply began to thrust harder into her, holding her rear with a hand as she swung a leg up around his waist, balancing on her other. With a shaking gasp, she orgasmed again-she was very pleased with how many times he had gotten her off tonight between his tongue and the actual sex-clenching tight around him as she threw back her head. He let out a moan-slightly louder than usual, though still not too loud-as he tried to bring himself over the edge. After some more minutes, he bit harder into her shoulder and came himself.

Lili cried out at the bite, though it was still not unpleasant; she felt him thrusting harder to finish himself off. After he finished, he slid out of her, placing her leg on the ground. He then tilted her head up to run his thumb over her lips for a moment before kissing her again. She was sore, trembling, and could barely stand, but she had enjoyed the sheer amount of passion that he had this time. She looked up at him when their kiss broke before walking over to the bed.

“How long do we have?” she asked, opening the curtain to look out of the window next to the bed before lying down.

“Some hours.” He arrived over to lie behind her, his arms around her waist.

She didn't say anything-just enjoyed the silence and how it felt to be under the covers with him. Her body was aching pretty badly, though none of it was unpleasant. They lie there in their usual comfortable silence.

They felt that nothing really need be said at this moment.

 

–

 

They had ridden in silence the whole way to the train station; they had gone in a back way. She had most of her things; she left a few back at the apartment. She could buy more, anyway. The war medal was deep in her pocket. He had never asked for it back.

They pulled up a ways away from the station and slowly exited the truck; it was a military-issue vehicle that could handle the ice and snow easily. Sergei's hulking frame looked menacing in the moonlight; his combat boots breaking through the ice as he walked, and his long, fur-collared jacket blowing in the wind. His breath frosted from his mouth as he lit a cigarette. Lili walked up to him, almost managing to stay on top of the snow; as it was frozen, and she was fairly light even in her heavier coat. They walked about halfway to the station together.

“Sergei...we'll meet again, won't we?” She asked it before, but had to again.

“Always hard to say.” He looked down at her somberly.

She knew that he wasn't one to assume anything. His work was dangerous, even though he was amazingly skilled at what he did.

Lili nodded. She knew what she was getting into with him, but it still didn't take away the very sad feeling this time. The look in his eyes was about as unhappy as the one on her face. She tried to hold back a tear. She knew they would have to separate from time to time, but this time just felt terrible. They both were looking at a possible year-or years, with a plural, down the line. If something went wrong...

He leaned forward, kissing her deeply, his hands running through her hair again; she returned it in full. It lasted quite awhile, Sergei sometimes tracing down her neck before going back to her mouth to continue. When it broke, his hand traced down under her chin and he gave her that tiny smirk; his thumb brushed under her eye to catch the single tear.

“You know I don't die easy.”

Lili chuckled weakly. “I know.” She was going to miss his voice, even if he never spoke much.

Sergei stood. “Your train is leaving. As I must.”

Lili nodded sadly, sparing him one more kiss before she quickly turned to head toward the train station from the woods. She glanced back for a brief moment. His back was already turned as he walked to his vehicle.

She did not see him stop before entering the truck and look up at the sky...before raking the sleeve of his coat across his eyes but one single time.

The first-and only-time in his life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sometimes goodbyes must happen, and we never know how long they will be...a month, half a year, a year, more...or even longer. They certainly weren't going to let it go with out some extremely sexy time, though...as you could guess. (Yep! Here there be more hot and nasty stuff in this chapter.)
> 
> And maybe Sergei does have it in him to love. At least toward a single person. Who knows? I could see this moment being that one moment in his entire life that he gets a touch more emotional than usual. Just a single tear's worth.


	10. Epilogue

Winter had arrived yet again, and with it the university's break.

The snow was light, but the air was bitterly cold. Lili had chosen to walk home anyway on her last day. Saying goodbye to a few of her friends, she started to head back through parks and through the city to her penthouse apartment. She had gotten an enormous, two story penthouse in a highly ritzy area nearby the university-she wasn't the type to stay in a dorm, of course. She lived there alone; Sebastian would come at her behest now and again, but for some reason she wanted to live by herself, as she was nineteen now. She would, of course, go back to her family's mansion from time to time, especially on holidays. She wasn't due to go there for another couple of weeks, though.

She still sent out for certain services, of course. She wasn't about to do her own major cleaning, for one, and she often called for a luxury car to cart her around. Today, though, she felt like clearing her head on her last day.

It seemed fairly empty; it was around two, and most people were at work still at this time of day, but there was some light traffic. She bundled her thick coat and scarf around herself; it _was_ quite cold. She had a few of her books with her, but left most behind. She was naturally studying business management-Rochefort Enterprises would be hers eventually, after all. Her other elective classes were mixed, though people wondered why she took Russian of all languages, when she could have taken something that could have been more directly useful in her chosen field. She was doing very well in that class, as all the others, since she hadn't really gone out to party much like her friends. 

Her friends had wondered why she hadn't decided to go out with them today as well. There would be a rather nice single guy there for her. He was even into martial arts; they figured he'd have been perfect. Since Lili had shown absolutely no interest in dating, her friends decided to step in, but she still had no interest. They had no idea what was wrong with her; everyone around her age was interested in getting together, especially during vacations. She simply told them she was very busy, even over the holidays. They also pointed out her more quiet demeanor these days; they thought something was wrong. She assured them she was fine and that silence did not necessarily mean anything was wrong. She did go out from time to time with them-she wasn't a total homebody-but she was a bit more reserved than she used to be.

It's funny how one can change after a time.

She could have sworn she saw a dark figure on a bench during her walk home, but she wasn't sure. Deciding to move on, she went back to her penthouse, with the distinct feeling that she was being followed.

It was not a threatening feeling, however-in fact she got a bit of a lump in her throat. She fingered the war medal she always kept in her inner coat pocket absently.

Arriving back at the place, she went up the twenty-odd floors to the top; she basically had the entire floor to herself. It was no trouble, of course, money wise. She unpacked her bags and hung up her coat; she then decided to put on some coffee to take the chill off.

About a half hour after she had settled down with the coffee, there was a knock at the door. Lili looked up from her laptop, putting her cup off to the side before she closed it.

As she stood, she found herself already trying-and failing-to hold back tears, wiping them from her eyes.

Opening the door-she didn't bother checking through the peephole-the towering figure stood there in his fur-lined longcoat, army trousers, and combat boots. He stared down at her with pale eyes, which held a hint of longing. There were one or two new scars on his face as well, showing that he must have been through some harsh battles. She guessed there were even more on his body.

Each scar, she reckoned, was made by a dead man.

Lili stood aside, letting Sergei in-as soon as he took his coat off, she began throwing her fists against his chest. After a short time, he easily-though gently-grabbed her wrists; she looked up at him, a few more tears falling. He dropped her hands, wiping the tears away with his fingers. She looked at him defiantly a moment.

“I thought you were gone. You should have at least _tried_ to contact me.”

Sergei only shook his head, leaning forward for a long and hungry kiss; she returned it in kind. He broke off a moment.

“I'm sorry, Lili.”

She had missed his voice so much, as little as she got to hear it.

She then went forward to kiss him again, not about to lose this moment.

 

..

 

They lay together in Lili's bed, naked. Several hours had passed, most of them spent right there. It had grown dark.

Lili, with a highly pleasant ache in her midsection that she had not felt in over a year, looked over to brush back some of Sergei's hair. He turned over to lay on his side, meeting her gaze. To say that this day's encounter had been more intense than their last one would be selling it short. Lili was aching in more than her midsection, and she would have to likely cover up some of the marks on her body if she had to meet anyone soon. As far as they knew, they would actually have at least a week this time; possibly more by the look. It was something to at least make up for the huge gap.

The tiny smirk that he had on his face grew into a smile when she touched his hair.

A real, actual smile.

His first one to her.

It only lasted a few moments before it went back to the smirk, but it was enough for her. She leaned forward to meet him in a kiss again. It broke after a few moments, Sergei smirking again as he lay back, one arm behind his head as he silently grabbed a cigarette out of the pack he put on the nightstand.

Lili could only chuckle, his smile having told her everything she needed to know and more.

_I know, Sergei._

_I know we can never be together permanently, but we can take our days...sometimes even weeks when we can._

_I know that you're sorry it took you over a year to get back to me._

_I know it wasn't your fault._

_And I love you too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a short epilogue to the story. It felt like around the right time to end it. I wanted to end it on a good note. It may not be 100% happy-go-lucky; I mean let's face it, the Rocheforts are probably still targeted and the two of them can't see each other more than a week or two at a time every some months-but it's nice to know that they'll be able to continue what they have every so often, and that he'll be around to smash some sniper skulls. 
> 
> I never thought something that started as a 3 chapter lemon would grow to a 10 chapter...lemon-action-plot short story epic. Guess I have EVO to thank since it got me wanting to pick up fighting games again, which meant Tekken, which meant my old main Sergei got played again and inspired me. Also the fact that I saw this story tended to get the most attention made me think that folks out there might enjoy a little more. 
> 
> It was challenging to write at times, though. Trying to keep Sergei in character was fun; he'd never be the overly sensitive type, but I feel that, given the proper circumstance, the Spetsnaz could have it in him to have some more loving emotions in there, at least toward someone, even if it would only be one person. Even if they come out in their own way, I could see them existing. Trying to give him just enough dialogue was a little tough sometimes, but in my head, Sergei talks when he has to, but isn't, for example, completely devoid of a sense of humor, even if it is more dry and biting than actually ha-ha funny. The physical stuff was easy. Sergei is a grown man and Lili is a beautiful young lady; that part was easy to figure out. Sergei could easily have had all sorts of physical attraction to her to do all the sexy stuff. But the emotional stuff was challenging to do. (Like in the last chapter, I could see that one single moment where he sheds that tear; not for himself, but for how she was left feeling. He probably never does it again in his lifetime.)
> 
> Lili was a little easier; though it was more trying to preserve the 'spoiled rich girl' with 'likes tournaments' with 'loves her family and tries to protect them' with 'fell in love with a deadly Russian commando and wouldn't give him up for anything'. It was interesting to see her grow from a headstrong and naive 17 year old to the 19 year old still somewhat headstrong but more tempered college woman...who knows to whom her heart belongs, even if it's only for some weeks out of the year spread out. 
> 
> I also felt that the words Lili thought at the end should never be said between them...since, well, there would be no need for them to be. 
> 
> Maybe I'll do some side stories with them. I like the pairing enough to put them in different situations. ;)
> 
> Thanks again all to who followed this long one. Hope some folks find some enjoyment in it!


End file.
